Luka and Gakupo: A Story of Tuna and Eggplants
by R.L BlackRose
Summary: Luka likes Gakupo a lot, but will she admit it? Will Gakupo ever gain Luka's love? Will the Vocaloid Mansion's money run out? Will Miku ever ace a test? But more importantly, why do all the Vocaids feel that they're being watched? COMPLETE! Luka x Gakupo [OLD]
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. Please Rate and Review! (I might just Rate and Review your stories if you do the same for mine...!) Don't worry, I won't get mad about comments that say this story is bad, I want to know how to improve my stories! Well... Enjoy!**

**OOOOH YEAH DISCLAIMER! Uh... i don't own vocaloid (WOULD THAT BE SO COOL THOUGH) or luka or gakupo or anyone else in this. or any other things. or... wait. thats it. is that enough? I hope that's enough.**

**DOODEE DOODEE DOOOOOO... ENJOY!**

Chapter One

Luka Megurine sat at school, staring out the window next to her desk. _Where was he...?" _ she though absentmindedly.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. She grabbed her fish from her lunchbox and swung it right into...

"OW!" screamed Hatsune Miku, shoving the fish away. "Luka, come ON!"

Luka reddened and set her fish down on the table. "Sorry, I'm just distracted today..."

Miku sighed. "and yesterday, and, like, a million days before that too." Then she frowned. "Why do you even HAVE a raw fish in your lunch box? It's not like you're going to eat it, and it makes you smell like tuna!"

Luka stroked her fish, and looked up and Miku. "I like my fish. What's wrong with with my fish?"

Miku just stared. "A fish."

"Yeah."

There was silence.

Miku picked her books up. "Anyway, whatever. The bell's going to ring, in, like-"

The bell rang, piercing the awkward moment. Miku squealed and ran to her desk, her bright blue hair in pigtails bouncing along with her steps as she plunked into her seat. Luka's head sank back into her arms, her pink hair strewn around her head, as she resumed looking out the window.

And then the door swung open and Gakupo Kamui walked in.

Luka's eyes widened. Her hand twitched. She slowly turned her head.

There he was. Gakupo.

He was tall and lean, his purple hair in a ponytail that arced elegantly over his back. He grinned, and his smile pierced Luka's heart.

The teacher turned. "You're late." she said sternly.

Gakupo raised his arm and put it behind his head. "Uh, yeah, I had some... uh. some stuff to do. Yeah."

The teacher stared at him. "I'm sure you did." she said. "I'm not going to mark you late. Now, sit down, before I change my mind."

Gakupo walked over to his seat. "Hey, wait...!"

The teacher looked up from her papers. "Oh, yes, Gakupo. I have given the new student your seat. I though Ann should have a chance to sit in the front, so she can catch up smoother to our class." Ann looked up shyly and waved.

The teacher turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone," she said, "meet Sweet Ann. She is an immigrant from the U.S and I hope that the rest of you can help her with her Japanese, as she is still struggling a bit."

Luka gave a little gasp. _So this is the new vocaloid!_ she thought.

Yes, a Vocaloid.

I should probably explain what that is.

The Vocaloids... no one knew who they were, exactly. All anyone knew was that one day, on the news, it had said that about 20 babies had been found outside in the pouring rain. They were all scattered around a park. They all had rich, vividly colored hair.

No one could figure out where they came from, or what they were, or who their parents were. Sure, they tried to find out, but it was to no avail.

Eventually, they were all put up for adoption. Many of them were adopted by a pretty old (well, middle aged, really) wealthy man who felt sorry for the lonely bunch of infants. He bought a mansion of huge proportions, and took care of them there. However, he did not adopt all of them.

Slowly, two or three more trickled into the mansion as the parents who had adopted them decided that they should go, for a variety of reasons. Money, laziness... etc.

They all lived together in separate rooms in the mansion. They grew up together.

And as they grew, one thing stood out in all of them, something that they all had in common.

They all had beautiful singing voices with perfect pitch.

Now, let's go back our friend Luka, sitting in class at school one rainy morning.

She had developed, in the past, say, six months, a giant crush on Gakupo, a fellow Vocaloid. He did not know this, of course, but Luka was madly in love with him.

She loved everything about him. His lovely smile, his wonderful humor, his perfect temper, and most of everything else about him. The way he walked, his smooth voice that rose and fell like the waves of the sea along with his emotions.

Their rooms were so close to each other...

They were so close, yet so far away.

And why far away?

Because he usually didn't talk to her much. Luka was pretty shy.

But all that was about to change very, very soon.

Gakupo stood next to his old desk. He frowned. "Well, this is great and all," he grumbled, "but... where do I sit now?"

The teacher glanced up from her papers once more. Her eyes scanned the room. They landed on an empty desk. "Um... okay, how about there right next to Luka?"

Luka's ears perked up like a wolf's. Her hand twitched a spasmic twitch that knocked over her homework folder. It landed with a plopping noise on the floor.

Gakupo walked up to Luka, gently scooped up the folder in his hand, and held it out towards Luka. "I think you dropped this." he said.

Luka stuttered, groping for the right words to say. "Uh... Th-thanks... Gakupo...!"

Their hands met as the folder was passed. Then, they both raised their eyes, and something clicked. Inside both of them

The teacher cleared her throat. "Settle down, everyone, we're wasting time. Gakupo sat back down, and Luka stared wide-eyed after him, the folder dangling limply from her hand. All the papers were spilled on her desk. But, he had talked to her. And so, she really couldn't have cared less.

Luka walked out of the class with a dazed expression, her black shiny skirt swaying. Miku ran and caught up with her and frowned. She waved her hand in front of Luka's face. Luka made a little squeaky noise. Miku snapped her fingers in front of Luka's face, and that got her attention. She turned.

"Yes?" she said. They both stopped walking. "What?"

Miku whipped out a leek and poked Luka in the face with it. "Okay, WHAT'S going on?" she demanded. "What are you hiding?"

Luka looked down. "Why would I be hiding something?"

Miku stared at her with an agitated expression. "You've been acting strange lately! What's up with that?"

"Uh... mumbled Luka. Her eyes flickered from side to side. "Nothing..."

"Yeah right!" said Miku. "Now tell me! You know I'll nag you until you do."

Luka's heart sank. She was right. Everyone cracked under the pressure Miku could invoke. "Fine." she said. "I'll tell you."

Miku rained her eyebrows. "Wow! That was easy!" she then grabbed Luka by her shoulders and shook her. "NOW TELL MEEE!"

Luka gently took hold of Miku's arms, unhooked them, and lowered them. "I... sort of..." she gulped. "Like someone. In our class."

She heard a high pitched noise, and turned. It was Miku.

Of course it was.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" she said, dancing in place. "Because I am Hatsune Miku, professional love doctor!" she stroked her chin with her fingers. "Now, what seems to be the problem, Ms. Megurine? Or should I say... to-be Mrs. Megurine!"

Luka giggled. Her face reddened. "Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Not enough, I'm not!" she said, abandoning her act. "So tell me! Who's the lucky guy?" She twirled once. "Shinji? Komui? Allen? Suman? Tell me!"

Luka sighed. "It's... it's Gakupo." she said blissfully.

Miku's smile dropped right off her face. She took a step back.

Luka turned, worried. "What?"

Miku's foot made slow circles on the floor. "Well... it's just that...!"

Luka grabbed Miku's collar and shook her, losing her usually present cool. "WHAT WHAT WHAT what IS IT?" she hollered.

Miku's legs dangled above the ground. "Whoa! Chill!" she said, pushing away Luka's hands. "I'll tell you!" She dusted herself off.

"It just so happens that... Akita also likes him." she said.

Luka's heart sank. "Akita? Akita Neru?" she said.

Miku gave a sad nod.

Luka leaned agains the nearest wall. "No..."

Akita. Akita Neru. Such a name was always spoken in a voice laden with dread, because Akita was, she was...

"My bossy, annoying, stuck up cousin." said Miku. "She always gets what she wants. And she is HOT!"

"Miku! Gross! Seriously, self esteem boost 100%! Thanks a LOT." groaned Luka. She put her face in her hands, her shining hair falling around it.

Miku sighed. She leaned against a wall. "There's only one solution to this that I can think of." she said. An evil look materialized on her face.

Luka groaned. "Oh no." she said, her voice glum.

Miku looked up. "Oh, yes!" she said. She punched her fist into the air. "Love doctor Miku is on the scene!"


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO WOOOHOOOOO**

**im lazy so im copying my disclaimer from the previous chapter.**

**OOOOH YEAH DISCLAIMER! Uh... i don't own vocaloid (WOULD THAT BE SO COOL THOUGH) or luka or gakupo or anyone else in this. or any other things. or... wait. thats it. is that enough? I hope that's enough.**

**DOODEE DOODEE DOOOOOO... ENJOY!**

Chapter Two

Luka sat at the back of the bus slumped against the wall, with her cheek smushed on the window. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes dead.

Lily;s head peeked over the seat in front. "Is she still at that?"

Luka's face slid down. She mumbled, "Idonneven CARE anymoooore..." and her eyes fluttered.

"... and, you know what I mean? What you gotta do is go right up to him, tell him! But not if it's a Tuesday, especially if it's cloudy. If the clouds are puffy and white, you better just go, get a sandwich, and sit at a table. Unless, of course, it's raining! I mean, duh, why would you sit outside if it's raining? Everything would just get soaked. Unless you get an egg, and THEN go sit outside. Then, it won't really matter. Unless you're not wearing waterproof clothes. In which case you should go inside with your egg... wait, not, sandwich... well, an egg tastes better that a sandwich, but I guess that just depends on what you think, but you should probably bring an apple instead if..."

"Miku?" said Lily. She poked Miku with a stick. "Oh Miiiiiiiikuuuuuu...!"

Miku sprang up and landed neatly standing on the bus seat. "BE quIET! Can't you see I'm helping a soul in ...!

The bus executed a perfect swerve around a corner. Miku's turnout, however, was not so perfect. She toppled backwards and landed with her head on Al's lap and her legs in the air.

Her big blue eyes widened. She giggled and stroked his cheek. "Hey, Big Al, whatch doin after school today?"

Al just stared at her. "But driver, please tell-?"

Miku immediately shot up and cupped her hands around Al's face. "No! We can make this work!"

Lily's head plopped into her hands. "Uh-oh." she whispered.

Luka choked out a pathetic moan and her head landed on her lap in a final position of defeat.

Al was turning red. "Uh... Miku, can you please get off of-"

"Hey! Hey look at big Al!" trilled Len Kagime, hanging off the seat across.

"He's hopping mad!" responded Rin Kagime, with her head propped up on her arms.

"Mad as a hare!"

"SHUT UP." growled Al.

Miku giggled. "Oooh, defensive!" she said. "I like that in a man...!"

Al slapped his hand onto his face.

Lin grinned and slid across the floor to Al's seat.

"Yes, definitely mad as a hare!"

"A hopping mad hare!"

"Unlike his own hair, though."

"In can barely move under all that hair gel!"

"Poor hare, he's suffocating."

"I feel bad for his hair."

"I know."

"Shut UP already you two!" said Al.

Luka finally sat up. "Really, guys, stop. We're almost there, anyway."

And indeed they were. The bus screeched to a stop and the doors opened. One by one, the Vocaloids exited the bus.

First, there was Miku, her bright teal ponytails swinging in Al's face as she dragged him along. Al's hair, black and sticky, unsurprisingly did not move at all.

Next, Luka stepped down carefully, making sure that her dress was not soiled. She looked back. Gakupo was behind her! She turned white, got distracted and tripped...

And then suddenly, Gakupo's hand shot out and grabbed her. He smiled. Luka stopped breathing.

"You'd think you'd be more careful, with a pretty dress like that," he said, leading her down the bus steps.

Luka could barely breathe. _What just happened?_ She asked herself. She didn't have an answer.

Next out of the bus were Len and Rin Kagime, the twins. Their bright yellow hair flashed in the sunlight. Rin went ahead, throwing imaginary flower petals into the air while Len followed up behind, crying, "all hail your majesty, me!"

Len stumbled and tripped over Rin. They both fell onto the pavement and said "Ow!" simultaneously.

"C'mon, I ain't got all day!" said the bus driver crossly. "Honestly, it's like this every time!" he grumbled.

Next our was Lily, her long blonde hair's thin strands floating in the breeze, next to Ann, who was nervously twirling her light yellow hair. They was followed soon after by Kaito and Meiko, blue hair and brown hair together as they held hands and stepped down.

"Look at them, holding hands." snorted Len.

"It's like a bad, bad romance movie."

"Except in this one-"

Kaito just turned and said, "does anyone have ice cream?

Meiko nudged him. "Don't you think you should try to get rid of your little, uh... ice cream obsession?

"Mmf?" asked Kaito. He had shoved a whole ice cream bar into his mouth.

Meiko sighed. "Guess not." she said.

"Anyone else?" shouted the bus driver.

"One of them's asleep back here!" someone hollered back.

"Well, come one, wake her up!" someone else said.

"All right, I'm awake, I'm awake!" groaned Akita. She groggily sashayed across the bus and down the steps. "Can't a girl get some sleep anymore these days?"

"Heads!" shouted the driver. Something small and yellow flew out the door and hit Akita on the head. It was a cell phone.

"Thank y-" she started to say, but the bus doors slammed shut, the tires squealed, and the bus shot away. "I don't think he likes us." she pouted.

"No. Really." said Lily. She then turned to Ann. "Sorry, don't worry, it's not like this every day-"

"Oh, that's okay." Ann said softly. "It's fine. I like it this way. Nice and loud."

Rin and Len stared. "Something wrong with your head?" said Rin rudely.

"Okay, that's enough." said Luka. "Come on, Ann, let's go inside. It's cold out here." She took her hand and they all went inside.

Inside the Vocaloid Mansion, it was nice and warm.

"Oh, it's so nice...!" said Miku, stretching out her long arms.

Suddenly, they heard someone's voice. "Welcome everyone!"

They turned. Ann clutched Luka's skirt.

"Granpa Hiro!" said Lily. "Hi! Ann is here."

"Where?" he said, confused. I don't see-" then he looked down. "Ah, there you are!" He took her hand. "Come, let me show you around." He then turned to Miku. "And then I have to talk to you about your math grade."

Miku groaned. She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at his back as he walked away with Ann.

All of them stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, as always, and then they slowly stared at each other and walked away to their respective rooms.

It had been a long day. Everyone had done their homework. Everyone had finished singing and banging on the walls of others to tell them to stop singing. It was the twin's turn to cook, so no one ate.

"Hey!" Rin had said, waving a pan. "It's tasty! Eat up!"

Gakupo had responded, "But what is it?"

Len had appeared behind Rin. "Meat."

Rin then, had frowned. "Meat? I thought... I thought we were making pancakes!"

Gakupo then took out an eggplant.

Following him, Luka had taken out a can of tuna and Kaito had taken out some ice cream. Everyone else had pulled out chips.

It was night. Gakupo lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He could still hear the hopelessly drunk Meiko singing with both people in the rooms next to hers banging at the walls.

But Gakupo was thinking of one thing only.

Luka.

Luka Megurine.

He reached under his bed and carefully extracted a very eggplant-stained diary. _Wow, if anyone knew I had a diary, I would never hear the end of it._ With that thought in mind, he looked at the door. There was no one there. He flipped to the right page and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today, I have met Luka Megurine. It strikes me as odd that I had not seen her before, for her vibrant pink hair is hard not to notice once I have been awakened to it's presence. I had always kept in mind the single goal of excelling in my studies, maybe making a few friends along the way, so I had never noticed her. She is beautiful. The way her dress flows out behind her, the way her hair sparkles on sunny days... the way her cheeks turn red with the cold..._

_ As insignificant as it may seem, when I handed her that folder, that one simple folder, our eyes met. The moment I saw those bright shining blue eyes, that little sweet smile, I knew that there was something special about her. Love at first sight? Probably not. I barely know her. But I would bet all my eggplants (including my secret emergency stash) that if I'd get to know her-_

He stopped. His eyes lingered on the word if. If he'd get to know her. He frowned. If. Such a small word, the personification of a chance. A chance that might happen.

And he knew that that was not true. He crossed that out. And then he erased it and rewrote it.

_But I would bet all my eggplants (including my secret emergency stash) that when I get to know her, she will be the most sweet and caring person that has ever lived in this old mansion._

With that, he smiled and closed his diary. He reached down and hid it under his bed again, and then he got back up and lay back in his bed. His purple hair, no longer in a ponytail, practically covered the whole pillow. He turned on to his side and grinned.

He couldn't wait to see Luka again the next day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: HEEEEEEEEeeeey GUES WHAAAaat? It's me again!**

**Wow! I have a lot of viewers! Well, by my standards. My friend has, like, more than one thousand!**

**Writing this has been really fun so far, so, I am proud to announce that I have by now planned out the entire story. It will all be written down, so... wish me luck!**

**Huh. Oh yeah. Disclaimer.**

**Ummm... Okaaay. I don't own this stuff, namely Vocaloid, or any of the characters or stuff and yeah or... DON'T SUE MEEEEEEE!**

**In case you're wondering, I don't own any of the words I used in this either. **

**That would sure be cool though!**

Chapter Three

The alarm clock trilled. Luka stretched her hand out over it and slapped her hand over it.

It kept ringing.

She slammed it with her hand again. And again. And again. Then she shot out of bed, grabbed it, and shook it. "SHUT UP!" she shouted, shaking it. Something sprang out and it stopped ringing. She put it back on the table.

Luka stretched out her arms and yawned. Then, she got out of bed and padded downstairs to make breakfast. Suddenly, she heard something. There was someone already downstairs! She tensed. Then, she tiptoed to her backpack and drew her fish out.

She slowly and silently walked toward the kitchen, clutching her fish. And then-

She burst into the kitchen, brandishing her fish. "DIE, INTRUDER!" she shouted, and swung it wildly-

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" she heard "Stoppit stoppit-" The stranger shielded himself from the merciless beating, his purple hair-

_Purple hair?_ Luka pulled the fish away. It was Gakupo!

Her eyes widened. "What are you-? Why-?" she looked over his shoulder. There was something in a pan.

Gakupo put his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet. "I was, uh... making... breakfast!"

Luka set the fish down on the table. "But I usually make breakfast...!"

Gakupo blushed. "Well... I just... wanted to make it for you! You know, so you wouldn't have to!" he seized a spatula and tried to flip a pancake over. It was stuck. He pushed harder and harder until it came loose. Onto the ceiling.

It stuck there. They both stared after it.

Luka sighed. "You put eggplant in it. Didn't you."

Gakupo's eyes darted to her. "Um... maaaybe...?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tsk tsk. Why would you put eggplants in pancakes?"

"Eggplants taste good!"

"Riiiight." Luka took the strange creation and upended the pan over the trash can. "How about I make the pancakes from now on?"

"It's a stretch...!" said Gakupo sarcastically. "But we all have to take risks!"

She turned red. "You're turning red." said Gakupo. "Do you have a fever?"

She flipped a pancake and stared at him. "A fever?" He nodded vigorously. "No... why would I have a fever?" he shrugged.

"Well, now that you're here," said Luka, "You might as well set the table."

"Okay I'll do that now!" he said. He scooped up an armful of utensils and ran to the table.

Luka flipped another pancake. It sizzled. _Why was Gakupo acting so strange?_ She thought. _Only, like, two days ago he barely talked to me and now he's trying to cook for me? What's going on? Who does he think he is?_ She thought indignantly.

She heard a crash from the next room over. "Sorry!" said Gakupo, poking his head into the doorway. "I'll go sweep that up!" He rushed back out. "Ow!" she heard.

"You're not supposed to step on the glass!" she called after him. _Baka!_ _Idiot! What did I ever see in him?_ She thought grumpily. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and laughter. She quickly slid the pancakes onto plates, brace herself, and called, "BREAKFAST TI-"

She was practically run over by a bunch of her friends. "What didja make?" said Miku, peeking over her shoulder. "Ooooh! Pancakes!" She whisked her plate away, a hastily made ponytail slapping Luka across the face as she bounded away.

The twins, not talking for once, dragged themselves over and helped themselves. The rest of the Vocaloids came. Then Gakupo came in. "Do I get pancakes?" he asked, pleadingly. Luka flung a plate at him. He caught it. "Thanks!" he darted out of the kitchen.

Miku trotted into the kitchen, her mouth full of waffles. "Mmf mmffm!"

"Lovely." said Luka. "Swallow, Miku. Swallow."

Miku swallowed. "I though of a way for you to get Gakupo to notice you!"

Luka turned. "Oh, I'm not so sure anymore." she said, hesitating. "I talked to him in the morning. He's sort of awkward. I don't think I like him."

Miku frowned. "Yes, you do! You guys are, like, MADE for each other!"

"Nah." said Luka. Miku shrugged. "Okaaay then!" she said. Then she walked off. Luka brought the pan over to the sink and dropped it in. In clattered in circles and then was still.

"Luka!" she heard from the breakfast table. "Come over here!" it was Grandpa Hiro.

"Coming!" she shouted back. She skipped into the room and sat down in her chair.

Grandpa Hiro sat at the head of the table, his hands clasped. _I wonder what he wants to say,_ thought Luka. Grandpa Hiro cleared his throat and started talking.

"Children," he began, "I have good news... and bad news." he paused for effect. "I hope that the good news can cancel out the bad news."

By that time, everyone was leaning forward, listening.

"It has come to my attention... that money is running short. It takes a lot to maintain this home, and prices have gone up. Heat, gas, water... even for my income it's a lot."

All the Vocaloids looked at each other. Luka's heart sank. What would happen to them? What if-?

"Therefore," Grandpa Hiro went on, "I have decided to sing all of you up... for a recording label.

There was immediately a shower of comments.

"We... we'll make songs?"

"Oooh, we'll have our own recording booth and stuff!"

"Maybe we'll preform live!"

"We're gonna be fa-mous! We're gonna be-!"

Grandpa Hiro held up his hand. The chatter slowly died down.

"I am sorry, I am not trying to take advantage of your singing talents. Anyone who doesn't want to does not have to-"

Rin leaned forward. "Are you _kidding_? Of COURSE we want to be famou- uh, I mean record songs!" She flung out her arms. "I can see it now!"

Len put his arms behind his head. "Basking in the limelight!"

Grandpa Hiro chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're all enthusiastic about the idea!"

"Wait." everyone heard. They all turned. It was Gakupo.

"Are you _sure _that this is a good idea? I mean, we've been... pretty secret most of the time, under the radar... what if something bad happens?"

Luka crossed her arms and huffed. _Such a buzz-kill!_

Miku laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would anyone be "out for us" anyway?"

Gakupo looked down pensively. "I... I don't know."

Grandpa Hiro stood. "Don't worry, Gakupo. Would I do something that I thought was unsafe for all of you? Now, everyone, get ready. I will decide on a company by next Friday. Today is Thursday, which means that you have... about eight days. Good luck! Have fun in school!"

Everyone was suddenly jolted back to reality.

"School!"

OH NO I DIDN'T STUDY!"

"Where is my homework? Has anyone seen-?"

"When's the bus coming?"

"Anyone seen my miniskirt?"

"Yeah, it's right- EW! Miku, you can't be parading around like- like _that_!"

"Oh, come on. I know you like it!"

"And I know that I REALLY DON'T!"

"I hope they have fries."

"HEY! QUIT IT!"

Luka stood in the midst of it all, the sunlight falling across her hair. Something about what Gakupo had said echoed in her head. "_what if something bad happens_?"

"That... that's impossible." she muttered to herself, slinging her backpack across her shoulder. "He's just being paranoid." Then, she pushed the door open and walked into the shining daylight.

Gakupo sat on the bus, the motor roaring beneath him. He had a bad feeling about the whole singing business.

He knew that this probably would not end well.

_So then why did I agree to it?_ he though. _Why did I feel obligated? _Then, it dawned on him. _Luka. She's going to be doing this. What if she gets hurt? I mean... I know it's stupid, but there's something fishy about this whole thing._ He leaned back against the chair.

"I just hope I can find out what before..." he said aloud. Then he put his head down . ""No. I won't think about it." He raised his head and looked out the window.

It was snowing.

Miku leapt out of the bus and twirled. "Snow, snow, I love snow!" She sidled up to Al. "Do you like snow too?"

"Go away." growled Al.

No one saw the lone man in black who stood in the shadows. He held up his walkie-talkie and whispered to lone words.

"Target confirmed."


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors note: Hellooo there reader people of here! This is a pretty thin chapter, but definitely a necessary one, as you will surely see later on. MUAHAHHAHAHA**

**See, that's my evil laugh.**

**Not really evil, is it? Oh well.**

**I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF SO DON'T SUE ME. NOT VOCALOID, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE WORDS, NOT THE COMMAS, NOT THE PERIODS, NOT THE COLONS, NOT ****ANYTHING****.**

**Wow that was excessive. Sooo... enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Someone was watching them.

This fact had made itself very clear.

If only, if only they would have told each other about it, if only they had trusted their instincts, if only they had even bothered to try to find out who...

Tragedy could have been averted.

If only, if only, if only. Just two words. To words that try to claw at the past and break it apart, searching for that one thing that could have been different. But throughout time, though many have given it much thought, many have even tried, the truth is that the past cannot be changed.

Miku stood in the hallway, completing a test. "Stupid teacher," she grumbled. "I don't disturb the class. Old hag." She huffed. Then, she suddenly heard a noise. Like a click, the sound of... of... she couldn't quite place it. A shadow flung itself around the corner and across the floor. It stayed.

Miku frowned. "Hello?" she said. She tentatively stood and walked across the hall. "Anyone there?" she said. "Hello?" She looked down.

The shadow was gone.

Gripping a leek, she peered around the corner. There was nothing there but the gleam of the freshly polished floor and the sound of children laughing in another classroom. Miku reached up to her head and held it.

"Is something wrong with me?" she said to herself. She shrugged. _I'm probably just imagining it. _she thought.

Her thought was then cut short by the sound of a teacher flinging open a door. "HATSUNE MIKU, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT and FINISH YOUR TEST!" Miku jumped and gulped. Now she'd done it.

The teacher's beet read face appeared around the corner. "You are not skipping school again, missy, nooo, not on MY watch!" she whirled and strutted off.

Miku ran back to her test, lying on the floor.

She didn't notice the shadow appear again.

Luka stood outside, her lunchbox by her side. She looked up at the sky and let the sunbeams stream across her face. Suddenly, she felt something strange and heard a strange plopping noise. She turned and saw an apple lying on the ground. It had fallen from some unfortunate kid's lunchbox.

The lunchbox had been knocked over. _Huh,_ she though. _Must be the wind..._

But there was no wind. Only the frigid cold that settled around her.

Luka heard a sharp crack. She whirled.

There was nothing there, except for the strange feeling that she was being watched.

The bell proclaiming the end of lunch rang. "I'm going to be late!" said Luka. She ran towards the door, already open, ran inside and slammed it shut.

And so she didn't see the man standing behind it, his head dipped low into his coat, hiding his identity. He slipped a pocket-watch out of his coat and examined it. Then, he slid it smoothly back in and sauntered silently away.

Rin and Len were passing notes during class.

R: This is sooooo boring!

L: You're telling me!

R: I know. I am.

L: Har har har, veeery funny.

R: Hey, what do you think about the singing thing?

L: So cool!

Rin started to right, "I know!" when the note slipped from her hands and fluttered onto the floor. She reached down for it, and then saw, across the room, the wall. It was raised slightly, and she could see a pair of shiny, polished black shoes behind it. She tried to focus on them when suddenly-

"Rin! Rin, answer me!" the teacher said.

"Uh, uh, uh..." she stuttered. Her eyes darted towards the board. It read, _what is the square root of 16? _"Four!" she said proudly. "It's four!"

The teacher's forehead creased. "But, dear, I only asked if you were going to go somewhere fun this weekend!"

The class laughed and she turned red. She quickly gasped and looked down and saw that Len had already picked up the note.

_I can always trust him! _She though. The class went back to learning.

Rin deliberately pushed her pencil off her desk. It landed on the floor. As she stooped down for it, she searched for the black-clad feet.

There was nothing there.

Lily was holding Ann's hand. The walked towards the bus. Ann's eyes followed a strange man. She tugged on Lily's sleeve.

Lily looked down. "Hm? what is it?"

"Man." said Ann. "There's a man."

Lily raised a single eyebrow. "A man? Where?"

"Looking at us." Ann pointed at a seemingly empty part of the yard.

"Silly Ann!" chuckled Lily. "Why, there's no one there!" Then she led her away, Ann still trying to look back and find the man that she though she had seen.

Gakupo stood in his room after school.

He had seen a man watching him.

He had seen the man clearly. He had been wearing a trench coat and a hat that concealed his features and any hope Gakupo had of identifying him.

But Gakupo knew that the man was up to no good. And the next time he saw him... he would follow him.

One by one, the Vocaloids sensed, or saw or heard someone. Someone that shouldn't probably be there. But they didn't give it a second thought, just went on with their lives. If only they had.

If only.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: GYAAAAAH I am so so very tired. :-(**

**Fueled by pure undiluted excitement, I have written about two or three chapters.**

**IN ONE DAY. My eyes are so irritated from staring at the computer screen that they are probably sizzling and dripping down my face. Okay, wait, that's gross. Point is, THAT is IT for today. PHEW. No more.**

**Until tomorrow, that is... hehe...**

**Disclaimer (OH MY CHICKENS IM TIRED) uh just... i... i dont own vocaloid or characters in this yada yada yada so stay away lawyers, it's not my time yet. WHY MUST THE OLD DIE YOUNG?**

**Oh dear. Did I just write that? Well, that's it. I am GOING to BED. BAD R.L Blackrose, BAD.**

Chapter Five

Luka stood by the window. Outside, a blanket of snow coated the world outside, sparkling in the sweet morning sun. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And then, Gakupo appeared and a hand was touching her shoulder. She shook it off and turned.

And there he was, Gakupo. His smile glittered like the morning dew that slid down the grass outside.

"No need to be rude!" he scoffed playfully.

"Quite on the contrary," said Luka briskly. "There are _plenty _of reasons to." she turned and marched over to the pan. Two whole cartons of smooth, round eggs waited patiently to be used beside it.

"Is someone mad?" said Gakupo, yet again laying his hand on Luka's smooth, pearly shoulder.

She shivered, a strange feeling coursing through her veins. _No, I don't like him! Quit it, Luka! Get it together! _She thought to herself, picking up his hand and positioning it over the pan.

"Put your hand on me one more time and I fry it."

Gakupo smiled playfully. "You wouldn't!"

Luka moved his hand closer to the searing hot metal and Gakupo started to sweat.

"Okay, okay!" Luka released him, and he rubbed his wrist. "Sheesh! Why-?"

He turned. Luka was cracking an egg like nothing had even happened.

Gakupo grinned and smoothed his hair back. "Hey," he said randomly, "Do you like eggplants?"

"I detest eggplants." said Luka sarcastically.

Gakupo frowned. _How do I get her to like me? _His eyes suddenly brightened, and he slipped a hand around her waist.

Immediately, he knew that was a mistake. Luka seized his hand and held it a centimeter away from the pan. "Say you're sorry." she said smoothly.

"Gah!" Gakupo tried to pull his hand away. _Whoa, she's strong!_ he marvelled. "Let go!"

"Apologize." said Luka, staring him down.

Gakupo shrank down under Luka's murderous glare. "Sorry!" he sqeaked. She let go of his hand and he stumbled backwards. Immediately, he sidled up beside her again.

They stared at each other.

"You're not very nice!" said Gakupo.

Luka looked down, losing her ability to speak, and blushed. _WHY AM I BLUSHING? Oh, no, what if he notices? That would be-_

"Don't think I don't notice that you're blushing!" said Gakupo, teasing.

"Not blushing." mumbled Luka, turning her attention back to the eggs.

"You like me, Admit it now!"

"Do not!" said Luka. She flipped an egg, but instead of flopping back down, it did a perfect cartwheel and slapped into Gakupo's face.

His muffled voice was heard from behind the egg. "Gaaah! I can't see!"

Luka his a smile. She knew that if she caught her smiling, she was dead.

Gakupo peeled the egg off and took a bite. "Hm. Not bad, not bad!" he said. "Needs a little salt, though.

Luka's eye twitched. She scooped up the salt shaker. "Maybe YOU need some salt!" she said, and turned on him. He backed away

Luka and Gakupo spent the rest of the early morning with Luka chasing Gakupo around the kitchen with the salt shaker, making a mess and forgetting not to smile and laugh, a laugh that echoed across the house.

Miku and Al watched from the closet. Miku drew her head back into it.

"Heh. That was a good idea, me telling Gakupo to go help Luka with her pancakes a few days ago." said Miku.

"I agree, you are pretty smart." said Al. Miku then gently closed the closet door gently, without a sound.

"Hey baby, let's go back upstairs as soon as they're done, 'kay? said Al.

"Sure, hon, but not before getting a bite of those eggs. They look quite fine!" Miku said adoringly.

They kissed. "Hey, I wonder what everyone would say if they knew about this?" said Al.

"Exactly the reason we're keeping it a secret!" said Miku, holding up one finger. They laughed silently, hands over their mouths, then peeked back out of the closet to watch Gakupo kneel pleadingly on the floor while Luka grinned evilly and held a knife up to one of his beloved eggplants.

Miku was sitting in class that same day when she felt something like a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down at it... and saw a clear red 01.

"Huh?" she said, twisting her arm to get a better look.

Rin and Len sat in class. They both yelped simultaneously as a stinging sensation zinged onto their arms. They stared at each other in surprise, and then they both looked at their arms.

Printed on Rin's arm was a 02 and on Len's there was also an 02.

Lily was outside with Ann when she felt something on her skin. And, just like that, she noticed a strange W printed on herself. "What could it mean?" she murmured.

Ann found a D on her arm during English class.

Al's number, an R, surfaced during science.

Akita found a brilliant C on her slender arm during P.E.

Gakupo's eyes widened when he slipped off a sweater and immediately noticed a striking E on his arm.

Luka found her 03 when she felt a zap when she stepped outside for lunch.

Everyone found a number or a letter on themselves. No one knew what they were.

They discussed it on the way home from school.

Rin and Len sat next to each other, comparing numbers. "Mine's brighter then yours!" bragged Rin. "Nuh-uh!" said Lin. "Compared to yours, mine is as shiny as Al's hair!"

"Hey, watch it you too!" said Al, while Miku curiously poked his arm.

Lily watched the scene unfold, fingering her letter. "Al's right," she said. "This is serious."

Rin and Len ignored her. "Hey! Wait!" said Rin.

"What?" said Len.

"It's like... like...!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

Rin grinned. "A TATTOO!

The two twins whooped and slapped their hands in a high five.

Luka approached Lily, who was rubbing her temples. "You really thought they were going to listen?"

Lily didn't answer. The twins continued squealing. "Make it stop..." she groaned. She shot up and clenched her hands. "THE HORRIBLE SQUEALING OF DOOM!"

Ann whimpered.

Luka fell backwards. Then she slowly backed away. "Riiiight..." she said, as she backed away...

Right into Gakupo. "I knew you'd come back for me!" he said, flinging his arms wide open.

"What?" said Luka, utterly confused.

Gakupo blushed and looked down. "Nooothing...!"

Miku screamed. "Luka, there's a mouse on the floor!"

Luka hopped nimbly up on the bus seat where Miku sat, in front of Gakupo's, scanning the floor. "Ew, gross, where?"

Miku smirked and leaned back, a look of pure evil on her face.

"You kids behave!" hollered the bus driver. Everyone ignored him.

Luka was baffled. "Why do you look so happy? Isn't there a mouse?"

Miku closed her eyes. "My dear Luka, look out the window, if you'd please. Now tell me, what do you see?"

Luka looked out. "What, there's nothing..." and then the realization dawned on her. "Hey, wait," she said. "Isn't this the corner where you fell onto Al's laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...!

The bus swerved and she toppled backwards and landed on Gakupo. Miku peeked over the seat, chuckling a chuckle made of pure evil.

Gakupo looked down at Luka's surprised face. He smiled and waved. "Hi!"

"Get off!" she said, squirming.

"But you're on me!" he responded.

"Don't care!" she said, flailing, but her hand caught his neck and they both tumbled down onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Whoa there, take it easy!" laughed Rin, as Len wiped tears of mirth out of his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" said Luka, disentangling herself from Gakupo.

Lily stumbled past, groaning, "the squealing...!"

Luka plopped back into her seat. She held her hands out towards the sky. "Why? WHY?"

"Because!" said Gakupo. She turned on him and growled. He held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay!" he said.

The bus rode on into the late afternoon.

And no one noticed the black car that followed close behind.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's note: I had a pretty severe case of writer's block, so this chapter might not be THAT thick. It had to be written, but it didn't want to be. :-(**

**I like this chapter anyway. It introduces a major part of the plot, the song. Do your best to remember the song, but don't try to hard. Of course it'll be mentioned in the future.**

**Mr. Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS, VOCALOID, OR... (and this is important)... ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED.**

**Thanks to ironia-vitae on deviant art for her translation of Magnet! WOOHOO!**

**So... enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Luka trotted downstairs. It was yet another morning, Wednesday morning. The date that the recording company would come was drawing near. She wondered who would come.

She stepped lightly over one of Miku's discarded shoes on the floor, then proceeded to the kitched. Then, she stopped, and braced herself. She didn't hear anything, but Gakupo could be as silent as a mouse. She opened the door...

And sighed with relief. There was no one there. She then proceeded to the pan... and

saw an eggplant in it. Gakupo came out from the closet, holding some pepper.

"Darn!" he said. "How do you always get me before I finish making breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" said Luka. "That's just an eggplant in a pan! HOW IS THAT BREAKFAST?"

Gakupo looked away. "It's breakfast in a..." he thought. "A breakfasty sort of way!"

Luka shook her head and picked up the eggplant. "There's no hope for you."

Gakupo walked up and peered over her shoulder. "Watcha makin'?

Luka swiveled her head slowly, fire burning in her eyes.

"YOUR FRIED HANDS." she spit out.

"What about sauteed?" he said.

Luka seized the pan and started to lift it. "Okay, okay!" he said, backing away. He then crossed his arms. "Sheesh!" he gave her a closer look. "Am I annoying you?"

"Are you annoying me?" said Luka, tapping her chin. "Hm... let me think about it... YES! YES YOU ARE!"

"I'm just trying to help! Come on, admit you like it!" said Gakupo, grinning.

"You just can't get used to the fact that you can't cook."

"Can too!"

"When have you ever cooked something?"

"When... I... cooked something."

"Nice."

Gakupo frowned, an actual serious look on his face for once. "So... what do you think will happen with the recording company and everything?"

Luka shrugged and piled some noodles into a pot. "I think it's a good idea. A chance to have fun for once." she turned, raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem to like the idea, though. May I ask why?"

"I... I don't know." said Gakupo sheepishly. "It just seems... bad."

"Don't try anything stupid." said Luka, her heart softening. "I don't want you to get-"

There was noise on the stairs. Gakupo looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. "See you at breakfast in like three seconds!" he said, then rushed off and Luka was alone with the noodles.

At the breakfast table, Grandpa Hiro sat addressing the mysterious appearance of the red numbers. "Meiko and Kaito called from their field trip. They have also gotten the numbers." he said, with everyone listening attentively. A noodle hung from Miku's mouth. She slurped it up.

"And?" she said. "Are they having fun?"

"Hardly the topic we're on, Miku." muttered Luka, but no one listened.

"I've heard it's EPIC!" said Len.

Grandpa Hiro held up his hand. Everyone was quiet.

"I have thought about this, and have decided this is probably something to do with your origins, of which we unfortunately know nothing about. The best we can do for now, is wait."

He started to leave. "Oh," he said, as he left. "I've got a surprise when you guys get home. Something that I bet all of you'll like." He then waved and left, leaving all the Vocaloids staring after him.

All of the kids were on the bus home from school. Miku yawned.

"Wonder what the surprise is!" she said, stretching.

Len whispered in Rin's ear, and they both laughed. Then, they caught Al's angry stare and stared solemnly forward.

"Al is hoping it's some more hair gel." whispered someone.

Al whipped towards the twins. "I warned...!"

The twins turned innocently. "It was none of us!" they said.

"Oh yeah?" grumbled Al. "Then who could it be?"

"Me." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice... which was Lily.

"Well, now THAT's an awfully un-Lily like thing to say!" said Meiko, who had returned with Kaito from the trip.

"She's right you know..." said Rin.

Al growled.

They neared a stoplight, and Gakupo sat next to the window, looking out. He squinted.

It was a man in black.

He turned and shouted, "Hey! Everyone!" They all turned in mid-conversation.

"What? said Kaito.

"It's a man! A man in..." and as he turned back to the window, the man was gone.

Rin shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. I think all the eggplants are going to you head."

Gakupo crossed his arms in defense. "My eggplants are perfectly fine and tasty!"

"It's his brain with the problem." said Luka, who was reading.

"I have a smart brain. You wish you had my brain!" he said, sitting next to her.

"Do you even have one?"

Everyone laughed. Gakupo turned pink. "I have a brain! It's right here!" he pointed to his head.

"Denial." said Luka, turning the page.

And they squabbled on as the bus rounded the corner to the mansion.

A man in black stood behind a tree. He spoke into a tiny microphone. "He noticed us."

"How unfortunate." said a cold voice crackling from the other side of the walkie-talkie system. "And a shame. There was quite a bit of power in that one."

"Yes." said the man.

"You know what to do." said the voice.

The man didn't even have to answer. The owner of the voice knew that he knew.

All the Vocaloids piled into the mansion. Grandpa Hiro was waiting.

Miku twirled. "The surprise, the surprise, what's the surprise?"

Rin and Len practically vibrated with energy.

"Is it a pony?"

"OOOH! A unicorn?"

"Did you make pie?"

"APPLE PIE YEAH!"

Hiro laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no, and no. It's something quite different."

He picked up a stack of papers. "I am assigning you all songs. In pairs."

Rin and Len squealed, prompting Lily to cover her ears. "EVEN BETTER THAN PIE!" They high-fived.

"Glad to know you're excited!" said Hiro.

"But... why?" asked Luka, curious.

"So we have to do some demos for the companies. Now, I have paired you up with someone I think you will work well with."

_I wonder who?_ thought Luka, and found herself secretly hoping it was Gakupo. _No! Bad! I... I hope it's not Gakupo!_

_ …_

_ Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I want it to be Gakupo._ She thought glumly.

Hiro started reading off names from the list. "Meiko and Kaito. Miku and Al. Rin and Len. Lily and Ann. Akita, you will be working with them too."

Gakupo moved to stand next to Luka. "I guess that leaves just us!" she turned to him and growled. Gakupo smiled. "You're so cute when you get angry like that!"

Hiro contintued. "Luka and Gaku..." he looked around and frowned. "Where are they?"

They all heard a scream.

Gakupo was on the floor, shielding himself. Luka relentlessly beat with an eggplant.

"Oh, the irony!" he cried as Luka continued her merciless revenge.

"Break it up, you two!" said Hiro, running forward. "If you're going to work together, you're going to have to get along!"

"Yep. Get along reeeeal well." said Gakupo, smiling slyly and elbowing her. Luka crushed his foot under hers. Gakupo gasped in pain, turning red.

"In case you haven't noticed, this doesn't hurt at all!" he squeaked, then fell sideways.

Hiro sighed. "Okay. We start tomorrow. I will give you your songs." He passed them out.

"Meiko, Kaito, you get "_My true self_." Miku, Al, you get "_Ur not in my heart_." Rina and Len, you get "_Meltdown_". Lily, Ann, Akita, you get "_Triple Baka_.""

Then, he turned. "Luka and Gakupo, I've got a special one for you two." Gakupo stood up painfully. "Let's hear it!" he said, shooting up, and clenching his teeth in pain as Luka hit his shoulder.

"It's called "_Magnet_." It's a very nice, romantic song."

"Heeey Luuuka! You hear that?" said Gakupo, stroking her hair. "It's a looove song...!"

Luka gave him the death look, and Gakupo backed away. "Ehehe... I'm... I'm joking! I'm joking!"

"You better be." Luka said reaching for her fish.

"I really am! I'm sorry!" said Gakupo, shielding himself.

Hiro then gave them the song. They both held it, their hands touching it, and read the lyrics silenty.

The song went:

**Magnet**

In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted

And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited

Wand'ring as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and

Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm

Let go of my hands entwined around your own

And instead I'll press my lips against yours

Even if they say that what we have is wrong

When you're with me, I burn up all the more

I want you to hold me tight

And reassure me every night

Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby

Kiss me in the dark

Like we could never come apart

Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in this fantasy

Need you to restrain me, I need you to need me more and more

If you love me, show me, and know me further than you've gone before

Call it "weird", but this love is something that I simply can't ignore

Let's just run until we find somewhere to run to

If it seems I've let my heart lead me astray

It's because I've melted my life with hers

So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that

we can't be soft-touchers or whisperers

This isn't just another dream

For sure, this is the real thing

This is reality, you and I, together and face-to-face

With the knowledge that

From this point on we can't go back

But that's okay, because I'd give up the world just to be with you, precious one

Dawn breaks colder than I've ever seen before

I'm driven to tears by anxiety

Then you whispered to me "It'll be okay"

But I could hear your voice was wavering

I want you to hold me tight

And reassure me every night

Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby

Kiss me in the dark

Like we could never come apart

Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in you

Looking in your eyes

I'm absolutely magnetized

If they took me away, God, I swear that I'd be pulled back to you

This I know is true

And on my life I promise you

I'll be okay, because I'd give up the world just to see you, my precious one

"It's a duet." said Hiro.

Luka stood with her mouth agape. _GAH! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!_

She looked at Hiro with a pleading look. "I have to sing _this..._ with HIM?"

Gakupo stood, looking after her with a soft, caring smile. Luka missed it. Hiro didn't.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have fun with this one." he said, chuckled, and left them to their fate. Luka stared after him, mouth dangling open. She felt Gakupo close it.

"Lets go, shall we, "precious one?"" he said, in reference to the song.

Luka stood there for a few seconds. Then she headed towards the kitchen

_Uh-oh..._ though Gakupo. "W-where are you going?" he stuttered.

"To do something that should have been done a long, long time ago." she called back.

Gakupo gulped. "Wait!" he ran after her. Running through the kitchen doorway, he saw her reach out beneath the secret floorboard, and pull out...

"My secret eggplant stash!" he cried, holding his head. "No... please, have mercy!"

"Heh heh heh." Luka chuckled. Then she threw back her head and laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She turned, waving an eggplant about in the air. "Now, then." she said, pointing at him. "If you embarrass me in front of Grandpa Hiro, I will reveal to EVERYONE your secret stash of eggplants... and I will BURN IT TO THE GROUND!

Gakupo stared, horrified. A single drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. _Wow, she's evil!_ he though. "I like that in a girl" he said softly.

Luka held a match up to his eggplants.

"Nooo!" he said. He kneeled. "Fine! I won't! Don't do it!" he said, and clasped his hands. "Think of the eggplants!" Then, he smiled

Luka had to hold her hand over her mouth to abstain from smiling at that too.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Why, hello there! I'm sitting here now, writing. My Luka Megurine Figma action figure came in the mail today. She's standing next to me right now, egging me on to write more, singing into a microphone, and waving her fish around like a maniac.**

**SHE'S ADORABLE!**

**Oooh, and... if you have liked this story a lot so far, I'm telling you now, I have already planned out the ending, and if you've enjoyed this up till now, the end will ROCK YOUR WORLD. Believe me.**

**Enjoy! (OH YEAH DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN VOCALOID OR THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR RESPECTIVE ITEMS OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED OR WRITTEN. OR THE WORD HOBBLEFLAGEN, WHICH DOESNT EXIST BUT THAT DOESNT ACUTALLY MATTER SINCE ITS NOT IN THIS ANYWAY)**

Chapter Seven

Luka walked down, listening for Gakupo's footsteps, by now familiar to her, coming. She heard nothing, and frowned. It was a bright Thursday morning, and the birds were singing outside.

They saw the man waiting outside. Luka didn't.

She walked into the kitchen. _Somethings different..._ she thought, tensing.

There was a purple flower lying across the pan.

"Thought you might like it!" said someone. Luka turned...

And there he was. Gakupo, standing, his long purple hair streaming down his back like the river that lapped outside. Luka's breath caught in her throat. Then, she shook her head and got back to her senses.

"Great. Look, now you made my pan dirty." she took the pan, and was about to dump the flower out, when she stopped.

Gakupo was looking the other way, muttering something about not understanding romantic gestures. She quickly took the flower and stuck it in her pocket, then washed the pan.

"So!" said Gakupo. "You looking forward to learning that song with me today?"

"In your dreams." she said. "And maybe not even then." She walked back to the stove and cranked it up. _What to make, what to make..._

"I like rice!" said Gakupo.

"Okay, so rice is off the menu.

"Hey!" said Gakupo, frowning. "You're being mean."

"If only I got a buck every time you said that. I would be rich."

"Someone's cranky..." said Gakupo.

Luka stomped her foot the the right. The secret floorboard that held Gakupo's secret eggplant stash creaked.

"But Hiro's not here right now!"

"Ask me if I care."

"Do you care?"

"No."

Gakupo strode over. "Are you making rice now?"

"Fish."

She dumped the raw fish onto the pan. It sizzled and let off a pleasant aroma.

Luka inhaled. The fish smelled like fish. Gakupo smelled like a combination of roses and eggplants. _So strange..._ she though. _He smells so good..._

"The fish smells good. Beats eggplants any day." she said, pushing the fish around the pan."

"I will politely disagree." said Gakupo, mocking seriousness.

"Politely?"

Gakupo drew himself up to his full height. "Okay, then, I DISAGREE!"

Luka blinked and flipped the fish. "Why, during conversations, does the topic always inevitably turn... to eggplants?

"Because. Eggplants rule." said Gakupo, feigning offense.

Luka threw her hands up in the air. "They're not even eggs!"

"Well, they beat fish any day!"

Luka scooped up an egg and toyed with it. "Now, here's a REAL egg. Would you like this egg, Gakupo?"

Gakupo was confused. "Uh... sure, eggs taste good, I gue-"

"DOWN YOUR SHIRT!" hollered Luka, and started towards Gakupo.

"Gah!" he held up his hands in surrender. "N-no thank you!"

"But you're just BEGGING for it!" said Luka, and Gakupo whimpered as Luka closed in on him.

Everyone sat at breakfast, eating.

"Enjoying your egg, dearest?" said Luka, smirking at Gakupo, who sat next to her.

Gakupo's back was straight. He was shivering as the cold, slimy egg continued to drip down his back. "No." he said. "I don't think I am."

It was a fairly ordinary school day. Rin and Len had been caught draping toliet paper in the Principal's office.

"You can't prove it was us!" said Len.

"Yeah!" said Rin. "Prove it!"

The principal raised an eyebrow and held up a piece of toilet paper. It had the words "Miku forever!" scribbled on it.

Rin and Len where speechless.

When they got home, they went and toilet papered Miku's room...

And she made scarves out of it.

"No!" shouted Rin, and Len covered his face. Miku was whirling around in her new scarves. "You weren't supposed to enjoy that!"

All the Vocaloids were home. All the pairs that would do their respective songs were in different rooms, practicing. Luka and Gakupo were in Gakupo's room, about to start practicing their song.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Where did I go wrong?_ thought Luka, desperately. She walked in. A single lamp was lit on the bedside table.

"You ready?" said Gakupo, kneeling on the bed.

Luka nodded reluctantly and slid onto the bed, her legs dangling off the side. The sheet of paper with the lyrics lay in front of them both.

They looked at each other.

Gakupo cleared his throat.

"What?" said Luka crossly.

"You first." he said.

"Oh." Luka turned pink and started to sing.

She opened her mouth and looked upwards.

"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart

Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion

My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically

Scales dropping into your hand..."

Luka looked down, and met Gakupo's eyes. They sparkled in the light cast by the lamp beside them, a deep, warm, purple color.

Gakupo clearned his throat and crooned softly,

"I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue

Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still..."

And then, they both took a quick breath and continued on into the song, both of them singing at the same time. Together.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation..."

Gakupo led on, gazing deep into Luka's eyes.

"Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself

If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve

The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing

I would follow you to the end of forever..."

And then Gakupo smiled, and that smile embraced Luka's heart. That smile, that beautiful white smile, led her on to the next part of the song.

"If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved

as if we had no time to feel tender each other..."

Then, they both joined in together. By now, Luka's legs were curled on the bed in a comfortable position.

"That dream has never come again

There is no chance in our reality

If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...

You are everything in the world to me..."

Gakupo closed his eyes peacefully, then opened them and continued on with the next part.

"Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying

When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?..."

They sang simultaneously one last time.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation..."

Gakupo sang the last verse.

"I am drawn to you like a magnet

Even if I left, we would find each other again

I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.

You are everything in the world to me..."

Two hours later, Miku stood outside their door. "Shhh!" she whispered to all the other Vocaloids, and slid a finger in over her lips. Then she silently opened the door, and everyone peeked in.

Gakupo and Luka were singing still, their heads together, mixing their shimmering purple and bright, vibrant pink hair as it cascaded down their shoulders. Their hands were clasped as their voices continued softly into the dark night.

It was 9:00 P.M when they stopped singing. Luka pulled away.

"I should probably go to my room now, it's a school night."

Gakupo laughed softly. "You sure? Don't you want to stay a while longer with me practicing the song?"

"No, I think I'll go. Don't get to confident on me!" said Luka, pulling open the door. Gakupo gazed at her slender silhouette. She turned one last time, her eyes glimmering like the morning sun.

"Goodnight, Gakupo." said Luka, and as she swept out the door, Gakupo turned off his lamp and heard her pad down the hall.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Yes, this is one of the longest, if not THE longest chapter in this story so far. I guess you could call this the climax. This is where everything starts to unfold.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and by the way...**

**There are many versions of Magnet, sung by many pairs of Vocaloids, but my favorite one is the Luka and Gakupo one. Just look up "Gakupo Luka Magnet" on Youtube or any other search engine, and there should be a couple videos with them sporting butterfly headphones. It's the symbol of the song. So... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, THE CHARACTERS OF VOCALOID, OR THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLY HUGE ANNOYING-NESS OF DISCLAIMERS. THOUGH I'VE COME PRETTY CLOSE TO THAT ANNOYING-NESS DEGREE.**

Chapter Eight

Gakupo stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom on that fateful Friday, when Hiro would finally choose a producer. He felt excited, but he also felt something else. Worry.

Then, he glanced at the time. _I better go downstairs, get there before Luka _he thought, then smiled. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He trotted downstairs and couldn't believe his luck. She wasn't there yet!

He did a quick victory dance, then grabbed some pancake mix.

"AHA!" he heard, and Luka sprang out of the closet.

"AAAH! DON'T KILL ME!" said Gakupo, hiding behind the pancake mix box. Luka walked up to him, snatched the box up, and peered into it.

"Gakupo, this is powdered cheese." she said, waving it before his face.

Gakupo took it back. "I can see why you'd think that, but this is indeed..." he read the front. "Powdered cheese." He gave the box back. "Meh, same thing!"

"Do you want it?" said Luka angrily, opening the package.

Gakupo immediately jumped back. "Oh, no you don't! No more dumping food on me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

Luka smiled and swished the powder back and forth. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

Gakupo fidgeted. "No...!"

Luka stepped towards him, tipping the box.

"Gyah!" he shouted shielding himself.

"Thought so." chuckled Luka, putting the cheese back.

Gakupo peeked through his arms.

"I was thinking this was more of a waffle sort of day." said Luka, getting out the waffle maker. Gakupo just nodded. Then, he dusted himself off and walked up. He looked at it. "WHOA! What is that thing?"

Luka stared at him sternly. "You'll never be a cook."

"Whaaat?" he whined, following Luka to the sink like a puppy. "I can learn!"

"Not without a brain you can't," said Luka, retrieving a ladle and walking back to the stove. "and we all know you lack one of those."

"Do not!" said Gakupo, crossing his arms. "Ow!"

Luka had knocked on his head with the ladle. "Yep." she said, turning back to her waffles. "Hollow."

Gakupo rubbed his head and pouted. "Meanie." He stood tall, proudly. "I bet I could even cook better than you do if I learned how!"

"Oh really? said Luka, grinning. She seized the cheese. Gakupo took a step back.

"Oooh my. Oh no." he said. Then he bowed his head in disgrace. "Just get it OVER with." he groaned.

"With pleasure!" said Luka as she tipped the box.

The twins sat next to Gakupo at breakfast. They both stared at him.

"What's with you're hair?" said Len.

"What's that orange stuff in it?" Rin said, staring.

"Powdered cheese." moaned Gakupo sadly.

Luka smirked from across the table.

Gakupo was eating lunch at school. It was an eggplant. He bit into it, letting the tasty eggplant juice run down his chin. He wiped it with his sleeve, then stopped. There it was again, that feeling. The feeling that there was something there.

And sure enough, there was a shadow stretched across the ground. It was definitely a person this time.

_I've got to go after it!_ though Gakupo, standing up. The eggplant fell off his lap and rolled to the ground as he darted off after the stranger. The shadow ducked out quickly, but Gakupo was persistent. He ran through the trees, branches whipping him in the face. The wind rushed in his ears, and then he had caught up to the unknown person. It was a man in a long black coat.

The coat flew out behind him as he literally jumped from tree to tree. Gakupo, gritting his teeth, mustered up all his strength and shouted, "Yaaaaah!" as he shot forward. The intruder turned.

He was holding a shiny black revolver gun. Gakupo's eyes widened.

And the man shot. Gakupo jumped, and the bullet whizzed past. By now, the speed of his pursuit was making tears stream out of his eyes. He didn't care.

The man ran into an open clearing. Gakupo followed him, breathing labored breaths, and as he burst into the clearing...

There was silence.

The man was gone.

Gakupo told his story on the bus to the rest of the wide-eyed Vocaloids.

"And then, when I went into the clearing... poof! He'd disappeared into thin air!"

Akita rolled her eyes, texting. "Why did you follow him in the first place?" she said through her gum.

"I had to know who he was!" said Gakupo. He looked down. "I don't think I ever will now, though."

Meiko stood. "It was probably the kidnapper that's been around recently in this area. What did they call him...?"

Kaito looked up. "I believe it was the salty shooter or something, right...?"

"The WHAT? said Miku, raising her eyebrows. "You've been watching too many westerns lately."

"Yeah!" scoffed Luka. "It's just Dorobou."

"Well," said Gakupo, "he certainly wasn't friendly."

Luka sat next to him and looked to the side, away from him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Gakupo grinned. "You like me. Admit it!"

"Grrr..." Luka paused mid-growl and looked out the window. They were at the Mansion.

The once again took their time getting out of the bus. As the doors closed, the bus driver stuck his head out the window.

"LEAVE ONE MORE LEEK IN MAH BUS," he shouted over the roar of the engine. "AND I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BOARDED HER!"

He drove away, making sure to back into a mud puddle before he left. Everyone jumped back and shielded themselves.

"Loser!" scoffed Miku. "Who calls a bus "her"?" and then everyone made their way inside.

"Hello!" Grandpa Hiro waved as the kids came inside. There was a fat man next to him with veins very prominently raised on his face. His face looked like the face of a greedy oil sheik.

"Greetings, children." he said, addressing them as though they were aliens. "My name is Des Astre. How do you do?"

The Vocaloids sat awkwardly for about an hour around the breakfast table as Des sat back and asked Hiro questions.

Ann was clutching Lily's skirt.

Luka was next to Gakupo. For some reason, he seemed to be tense.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Gakupo frowned. "This guy... something doesn't seem right about all this. Why is he asking so many questions?" he responded in a hushed voice.

"So... you always live here?" asked Des.

Hiro nodded and smiled. "Me and the children reside in this Mansion. It is our home."

Des nodded and leaned his head back. "Impressive." he said, opening his eyes again and folding his hands on the table in front of him. He leaned forward.

"Now, may I hear one of them sing?" he asked.

Now Luka could also feel something strange about the man.

"Gakupo!" said Hiro, turning to him. "Why don't you sing something for him."

Gakupo rose. "Sure." he said. He cleared his throat and sang a few lines of _Dancing Samurai_. Luka was confused. He hadn't sung their song!

She suddenly realized she was glad he hadn't. To sing it in front of this strange, uncomfortably curious man would feel completely wrong. Their song, _Magnet_, was something special. She gazed up at Gakupo.

Hiro nodded. "Okay, Gakupo, you may sit down now." he said. Gakupo neatly dropped down into a cross-legged position. He and Luka shared a look that said everything for them, and then they turned their attention to Des.

Des was smiling. He rested his head on his bridged hands.

"Yes, yes, that was quite good. Say, what is your name, boy?"

"Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." he said back.

"Mhm." said Des.

Gakupo's hand was moving. Luka's brow furrowed. Was it shaking?

She slid her hand into his and the shaking stopped. A warm feeling coursed through her veins, and they automatically moved closer to each other.

Des and Hiro talked business for a few more minutes, and then Des stood up. "I will consider this. Goodbye, Hiro."

Then as Hiro led him towards the door, he turned and gave an unmistakable smirk.

"Goodbye, children." he said. But his voice was laced with malicious drops of unmistakable evil.

Everyone was relieved when he left.

"Does it have to be him?" whined Miku, pouting. "He's all... weird."

Apparently, Luka and Gakupo weren't the only ones that felt that something was wrong. All the others had sensed it too.

Except, of course, Akita, who had been secretly texting the entire time.

Hiro laughed. "Don't worry, he might seem strange now, but you'll get used to it. Plus, think about how much fun you'll have when you're singing!"

"With him watching?" said Kaito, gnawing devotedly on an ice cream pop. "Not likely."

"Oh, cheer up! It'll be fine!" said Hiro.

Everyone was so caught up with the new strange man than no one told him about Gakupo's encounter with the man in black.

Luka traipsed to Gakupo's room. She was about to knock when he spoke.

"Come in!"

Luka smiled and let herself in. Gakupo was seated on the bed again, in the same position as last time, kneeling. He grinned and waved.

"Why, hello there! Fancy meeting you here!" he said.

"Oh, come on!" she giggled and slid onto the bed. They looked at each other, blushed, then looked away.

"So, you wanna start?" he asked, shifting.

Luka smiled. "Sure."

She sang softly and sweetly,

"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart

Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion

My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically

Scales dropping into your hand..."

"I knew you liked me! Ha!" said Gakupo.

Luka sat there, confused. "Huh?" she said.

"A burning passion? Hello?"

"Hey!" she punched his shoulder.

"Owww... what was that for?"

"Guess!" said Luka.

Gakupo rubbed his shoulder. "You're strong."

"It's your turn!" Luka huffed. She turned away.

Gakupo smiled. "You're still cute when you're all mad like that." Luka turned to spit back a comeback, but instead found herself absorbed in his smiling eyes.

"I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue

Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still..."

And then both of them sang the chorus.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation..."

They went on, taking turns singing the verses. By the end of the song, they were sitting next to each other, leaning onto one another completely.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around Luka in a gentle hug. "Shall we do that again?"

"Sure, if you want..." said Luka. She normally would have threatened to fry his hand, but on this night, she was peaceful. All was well. She snuggled into his arms and they sang the song again.

"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart..."

"I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue..."

They came to the chorus once more.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake..."

_No, this is definitely not a mistake. _thought Gakupo passionately. _This is meant to be. I love Luka, and even though she stubbornly denies it, I bet she likes me too. Oh, Luka. You're so cute, always, even when you make me smell like cheese._

"I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation..."

And Luka was captivated. Her eyes met his, and reality faded away.

_Gakupo, _though Luka lovingly, _ I... I can't believe this. I think I like Gakupo. Maybe I was right to like him in the very beginning after all._

They sang. They sang together, in that room, next to the light of a single lamp, that made shadows stretch across the room. But nothing could scare them, not like this, singing in the dim light.

It was 10:00 P.M when they finished singing. Luka stayed there for a little longer in Gakupo's arms, but in the end, she pulled away.

"I better get to sleep. I still have to make breakfast tomorrow! We're all early birds in this house."

"The early bird gets the pancakes!" Gakupo said, raising a finger in the air.

"Yeah." said Luka. "That's what I'll make. Pancakes. Like that first time you came downstairs to annoy me."

"Heeey, I HELPED you! You should be more grateful!"

Luka's soft, sweet laugh tinkled and echoed through the hall. "Goodnight, Gakupo." she said. The door closed

"Goodnight Luka. I love you." he whispered. She didn't hear him. She had already left.

Suddenly, he felt something on the bed. It was Luka's copy of the lyrics. He grabbed them and stepped outside. Luka was gone, and-

Gakupo tensed. Something was wrong. Something was horrible, terribly wrong.

Someone was watching him.

There was a man standing in the hallway. A man dressed in black. Gakupo gasped and covered his mouth, but it was too man turned and ran.

Gakupo ran after him.

_This time, I'll get him! _He thought, pursuing the intruder. They rounded corners, and dodged furniture. They made little noise as the chase continued out the door and into the woods.

Gakupo's purple hair flowed out behind him as the breeze caught it. It shimmered in the light of the full moon.

The man looked back. He could see that Gakupo was fast. He was catching up.

Gakupo breathed heavily, panting. The man was fast, but he was faster. He was winning.

Or so he thought.

He never gave a thought to the notion that the man might have backup.

Suddenly, something flew at him from the right. He dodged it, but that move hurled him right into the path of another one of those objects. It struck him and-

It expanded. It was a net. He fell on the cold, hard ground, hopelessly ensnared in the tough netting. He tried to squirm away, but then a foot came over him and was planted on his back.

"Help! Hel-" Something was strapped roughly over Gakupo's mouth. He couldn't shout anymore.

"We got 'im boys!" said a voice from above him. There were many whoops of congratulations.

Then, someone leaned down. "Sweet dreams, boy." He felt something sharp and cold plunge into his arm, and then the world went blurry.

_I'm so sorry, Luka... _Was his last thought before he blacked out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's note: Well, this chapter is sort of a PUM PUM PUMMM chapter. I hope you enjoy it, there's not much else to say!**

**DEEESCLAAAAEEEEEMER: i do not own vocaloid or the characters or the songs mentioned in this. or the days of the week mentioned in this, either.**

Chapter Nine

Luka woke up and stretched. The sun shone through the curtain on that beautiful Saturday morning. Her mouth twitched into a smile. _I'll beat Gakupo to the kitchen today!_ She leaped out of bed and padded downstairs. She listened for his footsteps.

There was only silence.

Hiding, was he? Luka tiptoed into the kitchen and got ready to swing her fish-!

There was no noise.

Luka lowered her fish. There was no one there. _I beat him! _she thought, and stood proudly in the doorway.

Her eyes narrowed. _Or maybe he's sleeping in. It's Saturday, after all._ She set her fish down on a counter and got out the pancake mix. The box of powdered cheese stood next to it. She brightened, remembering her cheese-filled attack on Gakupo's defensless hair. It made her smile.

She straightened up, and proceeded to make the batter.

Time passed, and Luka hummed _Magnet_ as she poured batter into the pan. It settled and sizzled in little puddles. She leaned back against the wall, checking her watch.

It was already pretty late. Maybe his alarm clock didn't wake him up. Strange. She glanced back at her watch, then went over to the stove and flipped the pancakes. Then, she withdrew a mountainous stack of plates from the cupboard and set them on the counter in neat rows. The pancakes weren't done yet, so she had some time.

Luka fiddled with her spatula. She turned pancakes over.

Five minutes later, she was pacing. _Where was he?_

She thought back to that school day, when she had wondered the same thing.

"Being lazy, huh." she muttered to herself as she slid the steaming pancakes onto the plates. "I'm not letting you off the hook for this. You just-"

Everyone burst into the kitchen. Everyone grabbed their plates, except for Miku.

"Miku, don't you want pancakes? They're fresh!"

"Gakupo didn't come down early today?" said Miku, taking a plate of pancakes.

"No. Didn't he come down with you?"

Miku shook her head. "Nope." she shoveled an entire pancake into her mouth and walked away. She gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." said Luka, turning back to the pan to clean it up. "I bet Gakupo will be sorry when he learns he slept through _this._"

Everyone ate breakfast. Luka kept on glancing up towards the door, hoping that Gakupo would come through it.

He never did.

Breakfast ended, leaving Luka with a heap of empty plates and an empty heart. She put them all in the dishwasher and programmed it.

Grandpa Hiro approached her. "You should go wake Gakupo up. Can't have your schedule ruined for school next week!"

"Sure!" said Luka, and went up the stairs as fast as she could. She approached Gakupo's door, then stopped.

There was a black scuff mark on the floor. There was dirt next to it.

She sighed. It was probably the twins, tracking dirt into this house again. She'd talk to them later.

She stood in front of Gakupo's door. There was a light shining under it!

So he _was_ awake! Or was he?

She opened the door slowly. It creaked slightly.

Luka peeked in.

Everything was still. The lamp was on.

_So... he fell asleep with the light on? How did that happen?_

Her heart beat fast. The blood coursed faster through her veins. Something was wrong. Something was definitely very wrong.

"Gakupo?" she whispered cautiously. "Gakupo! I know you're there!"

She paused. There was not even a movement.

Luka stepped forward, into the room. The bed was shrouded in darkness.

"GAKUPO!" shouted Luka, even though by this point, she knew that he wouldn't answer

her.

She whipped the covers of his bed.

It was empty.

Luka's heart took off like a bird's wings. She shook her head.

"No, no, no, no." she said to herself. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO. Please don't be gone,

Gakupo... please...!"

Luka burst out the door of his room, in full panic mode. She ran around wildly, asking anyone she saw in the hallway if they had seen Gakupo. They all sadly shook their heads.

Thirty minutes later, she was crying in the breakfast room. Lily was holding her as she sobbed. Grandpa Hiro paced back an forth as he made a call on his cell phone.

"Yes. Send everyone to search. Everyone! I want you to turn this city upside down if you have to! I don't care how much it costs, I can pay for it."

An hour passed, and there was a knock on the door. Hiro stood and briskly opened it.

A policeman stood in the doorway. "We found a spot in the woods out back with signs of a scuffle. And... we found this there too." He handed a dirty piece of paper to Luka, who stood behind Hiro.

Her hands shook as she scanned it.

It was her lyrics sheet for _Magnet_.

This development was met with a fresh wave of tears. Luka was inconsolable.

Hours passed. Nothing happened. Ten o' clock, eleven o' clock, twelve. Time relentlessly went on, dragging Luka with it as she tried to reach back to the last moment she'd seen him. Him, Gakupo. Sweet, funny, caring Gakupo, who was always there for her.

_He's gone forever_, she thought, and carried that thought with her, that simple thought that after a while, became almost too much to bear.

She'd said goodnight to him. She'd seen him sitting in his bed. Where could he have gone?

It was 5:00 P.M. There had been no new developments.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say..." said the chief policeman, who had come to their door., said to Hiro "It's as if he's vanished into thin air!"

Luka appeared behind him, her eyes red. "I think... I think I'll go to bed now."

Rin, who had come up to her, said, "But it's only 5:00..."

"I need to rest." said Luka, and then she ran upstairs, threw open the door of her room and scrambled under the covers.

She lay there, some more tears oozing out of her red-rimmed eyes. Then they stopped. She simply couldn't cry anymore.

The darkness pressed in on her, making her toss and turn. Finally, she got up from bed, and like in a trance, walked to Gakupo's room and opened the door.

The lamp was still on.

She went over to his bed and curled up on it, burying her face in the blankets.

They smelled of roses and eggplants.

There was a knock on the door.

"Luka!" called Akita. "There's someone at the door! Come down!"

Luka got out of bed and trotted heavily downstairs just as Hiro opened the door.

And Luka was confused.

It wasn't the police.

Two people stood in the doorway. One was a girl with gray hair that swept down her back in a loose ponytail and red eyes. Leaning against the wall beside her was an older girl, dressed in what looked like a bikini, with a long cloak covering her and flowing down in rippled to her legs. Her hair was long and dark blue, in two uneven ponytails.

By now, all the Vocaloids had gathered behind Hiro, staring at the unexpected visitors.

And then the gray haired one spoke.

"My name is Haku Yowane," she said, then pause and looked directly into Hiro's confused, sad, tired eyes.

"And I know where your friend is."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Okay, NOW the story has truly peaked. All of you, get ready for... CHAPTER TEN!**

**I'm thinking that this story might end soon, at chapter 12 or 13. I know, it's sad, but I'll be writing more fanfictions, shorter ones, about the Vocaloid's daily lives. So when this story ends, it isn't REALLY the end.**

**Deeeeeeeeesclaaaaaaaaeeeeemer: I don't own vocaloid, the characters mentioned, or the songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own Crypton, for those you who caught me changing the name to "Cryptin." I didn't want to make crypton people feel bad!**

Chapter Ten

All the Vocaloids stood, mouths open, at the two people in the doorway.

The girl with the dark blue hair turned. "What, ya didn't hear her? We know where your boy is. Aren't'cha gonna let us in?"

Hiro gave a slow nod and opened the door as wide as it could go. Everyone moved aside.

"C'mon." said the cloaked girl, and grabbed the gray haired one by the hand as she walkedd in.

"Nice place ya got here," she said, readjusting the bands in her ponytails. She noticed everyone was still staring.

"Uh... oh yeah. The name is Black Rock Shooter. You can call me Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter for short." she chuckled.

Haku spoke up. "You can call her BRS."

BRS huffed. "Psht! You're no fun!"

Luka's mind was reeling. "You... know...!

"Yes. We know the location." said Haku.

Hiro came back to his senses. "Who are you? And how do you know that? Where did you come from?"

"I will explain." said Haku, then resumed standing there. Everyone started towards the living room.

Haku and BRS stood there. BRS looked up, then said,

"I think they want us to follow them."

_Of course! What else would we be doing?_ thought Luka crossly, regaining some of her old self.

They all sat down in the living room. Lily picked up a plate of cookies and held it out to the too girls. "Cookies?" she said. "They're fresh."

"Coo-kie?" said Haku, testing out the word. "What is this... cookie of which you speak?"

"They look like explosives to me. I like explosives." said BRS.

By now, everyone was intrigued.

Lily shook her head. "No, they're, uh... food!"

"Oh." Haku took one and bit into it. Her eyes widened. "Cookie." she said, then devoured it and took two more.

"O...kay..." said Len.

"There's someone who really likes their cookies!" said Rin.

Hiro interrupted. "So, what have you got to tell us?"

Haku swallowed the last of her cookies. "It is a long story." Then she cleared her throat and continued.

"A fair amount of years ago, a company called Cryptin decided that they wanted to make the ultimate fighting machines, mindless people with incredible power." She paused and went on. "Because, while people with powers are powerful, they need to be able to be controlled. So, using special DNA from a small organism found on a distant planet, they made you."

Everyone was listening raptly to Haku except for BRS, who was scanning a cookie with a strange blinking gadget.

"But, before they could finish, they learned the government was coming for an investigation of the company. Panicked, they put all you outside in a park, and erased all records of you. So, you all can still think like normal people."

She paused again and looked down. Then, she snatched a cookie and with a quick "OMNOMNOM" it was gone.

She went on as if nothing had happened. "They got shut down anyway because of some unpaid loans. But you still remain."

She sat up straight. "Now, there is a man that has been trying to find you for years. He has devised a way to steal your power and your life-forces. He is called Ata Udne, but has recently entered the city under the name of Des Astre."

Everyone gasped. Hiro put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault then, isn't it." he said.

"You shouldn't be ashamed." said BRS, who was biting a cookie. "He has tricked lots of people just to find out if they are the Cryptin's creations."

Haku then went on. "He had discovered that you were those creations. The reason that he has seized Gakupo is so Gakupo can tell him the number or letter that Hatsune Miku has on her arm. He needs the number for a final equation that he needs to use for sapping your powers. He knew that the numbers of all the creations would appear soon, it is in your metabolism, so he sapped Hiro's money so you would need money. Then, he gave Hiro the idea dressed as a stranger in the subway."

Hiro's eyes widened. "So... that's who that was!"

"That's right." said BRS. "We are failed attempts by him to recreate Cryptin's experiments. We have recently betrayed him because we thought what he was doing was wrong."

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" said Luka, waving her arms. "WHERE... IS... GAKUPO?" she had seized her fish.

"Whoa, cool it!" said BRS, fingering her sword.

Haku held up one pale hand. "You're friend is at Ata's headquarters underneath the Sutin building."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" said Luka, pointing her fish at the strange, white-haired girl.

"Here." the girl handed them all amulets. Each one had a different colored stone that matched each persons hair. "Push the stone, and your powers will be activated."

Everyone was about to push the stone, when BRS shouted, "STOP!"

They all stopped.

"Don't use them now, it'll just sap your powers and you should always activate them outside. You can all only use your powers for one hour each day. Use the time wisely."

All the Vocaloids lowered their hands.

"Wait!" said Kaito, frowning. "How do we know that we can trust you?"

"What other choice do you have?" said Haku, picking up the last cookie.

The children all stood outside in the rain.

"Be careful! All of you!" shouted Hiro from the door.

"He shouldn't come." BRS had said. "He has no powers. He will only get in the way."

It had started raining. Now, it was just a drizzle, but according to the weatherman it would soon turn into a dazzling storm.

"All the better." Haku had said when she heard this, "There will be few people outside."

Len had gulped and whispered to Rin, "Exactly how much power are we supposed to have?"

Now, they had all gathered in front of a bus they had rented. Only BRS knew how to drive, so they all piled in.

"Get ready, kiddies." she said, smirking and turning the keys in the lock. The engine roared to life.

"You little guys are in for the ride of your lives!" she laughed as she pressed a few buttons.

Everyone noticed that Haku was clutching a seat and closed her eyes tightly. This gave everyone a very bad impression.

"YEEEE-HAAAW!" shouted BRS, and stamped the pedal. The tiles squealed and the bus shot forward.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" There was a collective shout as everyone tumbled backwards. After that, everyone held on for dear life.

Lots of horns honked around them. Lily was turning green. Ann seemed strangely peaceful, though. "Yay! Whee!"

"Whee?" muttered Miku, obviously displeased. "Exactly _how_ is this wheee?"

But Luka didn't hear that. Her eyes fixed forward and her face settled in a determined expression, she had decided one thing.

She was going to save Gakupo. No matter what.

Gakupo's eyes fluttered open as he woke. He groaned. Everything hurt. He tried to reach up to rub his head, but was startled as he found that his arm was chained. His other arm was two! And so were his legs!

Now he remembered. He'd been captured.

"Good. You're awake." said a voice from above him. He painfully raised his head.

It was Des. "In case you're wondering, my name is not Des. Never has been. My name is really Ata Udne, pleasure to meet you, boy."

Gakupo was confused. "Wh-what do you want from me?" he said, shivering from the cold of the metal floor.

"Right to the point, huh." said Ata. "I like that."

He leaned down into Gakupo's face. "What number does Hatsune Miku have on her arm?"

Gakupo gritted his teeth. "Why do you want to know?"

"This is none of your business. Now TELL ME. boy!"

"No."

"NO?" Ata smiled. "Okay, then." He reached for a lever of the wall and pushed it down.

Immediately, electricity shot through the metal floor and the chains. It coursed through him, and he screamed, a scream that ripped through his throat. It was a horrible sound, but it made Ata laugh. He pulled the lever back up.

Gakupo was gasping. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I'm wearing rubber shoes. I'm unaffected by all this." he sneered, and held Gakupo's face with one hand. "Now, will you tell me?"

"N-no!"

"Very well then." said Ata as he straightened up and pulled the lever back down.

Gakupo had braced himself, but nothing could make him get used to the pain. "AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. His heart beat faster, struggling against the electricity.

Ata pulled the lever back up. Gakupo fell onto the floor sideways from his sitting position and breathed heavily. "No..." he whispered weakly. "Stop... please...!"

Ata laughed. "Then tell me. What is the number?" he kicked Gakupo's head. Hard.

"Never!" said Gakupo, with all the energy he could muster.

Ata grinned and pulled the lever back down.

The heartwrenching screams continued into the night.

Everyone stood at the top of the building next to the Sutin building. The buildings were a good distance apart, but Haku had assured them that with their powers activated, they could easily jump the distance.

Luka stood in front of them all, looking at the Sutin building. There was a rumble of thunder.

She knew that she would tear that building to pieces just to find Gakupo. There was no

hesitation in the way she stood. He was in that building somewhere, and she was going to find him. She was not alone.

"You're not going to leave me." said Luka softly. Only she could hear herself speak. "Not yet."

She then smiled lightly.

"You still haven't had my pancakes today."

Haku walked up between them all. Everyone was there.

BRS walked behind her. "Everyone, positions!"

They all slid their hands over their amulets, fingers poised over them.

Luka held her amulet with steady hands. She held her finger over the pink jewel.

In her pocket, she held Gakupo's amulet.

Haku stopped, breathed in, and shouted a single command.

"Now... PRESS!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's note: Well, whoever's reading this, I must congratulate you. You have stuck with my writing, however bad it gets, throughout TEN CHAPTERS! Ten. A nice round number. Great job!**

**This is the most action-y chapter so far, as you may have guessed from the content of the previous chapter. So... I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disc-LAME-er: (I know that's not even the right spelling, but it makes sense, doesn't it?) I don't own any of the characters, songs, or VOCALOID mention in this chapter and the rest of the fanfic. DOODEE DOODEE DOOOOO... enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

"Press!" shouted Haku.

All the Vocaloids pressed down on their amulets, and the transformations begun.

They all rose slightly into the air. The rain was still falling, but none of it touched them. There was an aura of raw power all around.

Miku's hair stood straight out and glowed, and blue and white wings sprouted from her headset, pointing backwards. Long, huge, wings sprouted from her legs and arms, sharp as knives. She also sprouted a third pair of huge wings from her back. Her clothes rippled, and then she landed back on the ground. "Whoa!" she said

Rin and Len's hair grew spiky, and spiky bright yellow matching wings jutted out from their backs. Yellow whip-like swirls wound themselves around their arms, and they felt like metal ribbons. Jumping back onto the ground, they checked out their arms. "Coool!" they said, and high fived. The whips caught on each other.

Something grew on Lily's back, a pair of light-yellow wings. They rolled up into a quiver of some sorts, and Lily felt something heavy in it. Lightly tapped onto the ground, and drew a bright, glowing wand from the quiver. Her wings unfolded again. "Interesting..." she mused, as she turned it over in her hands.

Meiko sprouted red wings from her back, and strange funnel-like tubes strung theselves out of the wings and down her arms. "Wonder what these are for?" she said to herself, as she landed back on solid ground.

Blue wings extended from Kaito's back, and as they unfolded, ice wound up his arms and coated them. "Yaaay I can shoot ice!" he said. "Now if only it were ice cream..."

Meiko turned. "One day, I swear, you will eat so much ice cream that you will get FAT AND EXPLODE!"

Kaito backed away. "Ehehe... never mind... ice is good...!"

Al rose, and wheels appeared beside his feet. His wings were shiny striped metal. "Great." he said. "I don't even have my licence yet but I have tires on my feet. Nice."

Ann suddenly spread her arms and feathery white wings sprouted from her back and arched over her head. A golden halo spun itself around her head, and a solid gold sword materialized into her hand.

Lily blanched. "Uh... Ann...!"

"What?" said Ann, her voice echoing as if from the depths of the sea.

"Er... nothing!" said Lily cautiously as she stepped back.

Akita spun in the air once as yellow and black wings appeared. A swirling patter wound up from her throat to the edged of her mouth.

And then Luka doubled over as a pair of blue and pink webbed wings sprung from her back. They stretched out, spiky and menacing. Scales poked from her skin, leaving human skin only on her face, hands, and feet. A swordfish appeared in her outstretched hands, and as she swung it, sparks flew.

And they were all ready. BRS was holding a giant cannon.

Miku turned. "Aren't you coming, Haku?"

"Yes." she said, hesitating. "But my power is different that yours. You can't see it."

"Okay, enough chatter!" said BRS, waving her cannon about and accidentally hitting Akita in the head. "Do ya wanna save your purple friend or _not_?

"Yeah!" everyone cheered and thrust their fists in the air.

"Good! Now, everyone... JUMP!"

They all jumped. The rain struck their faces as they laughed, the wind plowing across their hair. They looked like a majestic flock of colored birds, flitting through the night sky like so many shooting stars.

"Hey, watch this!" Len did a loop, and Rin laughed.

Miku's sharp tools glistened as she flew. "Hey, focus!"

Luka was oblivious. She only saw before her the building. How she wanted to just tear it apart and draw out it's precious, precious content...

When she found that man, Ata, she would... she would...

Lily dove next to her. "You should probably try to take it easy, Luka. If this mission goes all right, then it'll be fine.

"But... but he took him! He took him away from me!"

Lily laid a hand on Luka's scaly arm. "Just saying, don't get... carried away." she smiled warmly. "I know you get mad easily."

"Hey!" said Luka."I can control myself perfectly!"

"I know Gakupo didn't put cheese in his own hair."

Luka blushed and smiled. "Okay, maybe I lose my temper... _sometimes._"

"Sometimes?" said Rin, who was soaring under them.

Len also approached. "More like constantly!"

"You guys watch it!" growled Luka.

"HEY! NOW YOU ALL KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" shouted Al.

"None of us use hair gel!" called Kaito.

Al looked like he wanted to explode. "I'll get you." he muttered. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... but I _will_ get you!"

Gakupo lay on the floor, hurting all over from all the different tortures. Electricity had only been the first one. There had been scalding water, lashes, choking, and others, but he still had not told Ata the number on Miku's arm.

By now, the fat man was furious. "Why won't you TALK?" kicking Gakupo in the ribs with the last word. Gakupo silently doubled over but said nothing. His throat was raw from screaming.

A man in black burst into the room, and Gakupo looked. He looked panicked.

"Sir, a whole swarm of unidentified objects are coming this way! And fast! It's almost scary..." he gulped. "They sort of look like..."

"Like _WHAT?_" asked Ata, clearly annoyed.

"Like... like people." said the man, fidgeting.

There was a pause. Gakupo's heart beat a little faster. A small bud of hope blossomed in his soul.

"People." said Ata. "You expect me to believe that some freakin' _fairies_ are coming to get us? How stupid do you think I am?"

"No! Really!" said the man, by now sweating profusely. "Winged people!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." groaned Ata. "I'll look at your little fairies." He turned to Gakupo and kicked his chest again. "I hope you think about telling me what I'm gone. Stay right there." he said, chuckling as he left.

Gakupo was still. _Can it be? _he thought to himself mystified. _Can it be possible that I'll see Luka again?"_

He thought of her warm smile, her sudden outbursts, and grinned.

"Get ready for landing soon." said Haku. Everyone turned to look at her. She was flying, somehow, without wings, only a strange black aura around her. So was BRS.

"What are you lookin' at?" said BRS. "No, we don't have pretty little wings."

"Sheesh." muttered Akita. "We were just looking."

Lily was still trying to get used to the fact that Ann was an angel.

"Uh... so, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel nice." said Ann. "Am I pretty?"

"Heh heh. Y-yeah!" said Lily.

"You're pretty too!" said the little girl, and she flapped her wings and flew off.

"Erm... thanks...?" said Lily, staring at her shining halo.

And then, suddenly, the edge of the building approached. They all started their descent, and the pavement rushed up to meet them.

All of them nimbly touched down, except for Akita, who was lazily flying on her back. "Ow!" she cried. "I didn't know we had to _land_ yet!"

Luka grinned and stood. "C'mon, everyone, let's go!"

The song _Magnet_ rang in her head.

They ran to a hatch on the floor.

"Oh no, it's locked!" said Ann, frowning.

Len walked forward and held the lock. One of his ribbons suddenly unwound itself and wiggled into the lock. A few seconds later, there was a click.

"See?" he said. "Not anymore it isn't!" he pulled the lock off and tossed it away.

Rin walked forward and opened the hatch. Immediately, an alarm sounded.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Miku, and they all lowered themselves quickly into it onto the stairs beneath it.

Once the man had confirmed to Ata that the "fairies" did indeed exist, he sent all the guards he had to wait next to the stairs that led down from the hatch. "Do not let ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE come down to the prisoner's room!" Speck of spit had flown from his mouth. "Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir!" said the head guards, saluting and running off to spread the news.

The Vocaloids ran down the winding stairs.

"Miku, get your hair OUT of my face!" said Luka, spitting out strands of teal hair.

"Sorry! It's just that my hair is the most beautiful and luxurious hair of all yours, it's not my fault in streams behind me elegantly as I run!" Miku laughed.

"Showoff." grumbled Luka.

They rounded the corner and stopped.

Before them was what was practically an army of people.

"Shoot!" shouted one of them, and they all fired. Everyone's wings were instantly shielding them, and the bullets pinged off. BRS protected herself with her sword, deflecting the shots.

The bullets didn't even come close to Haku. They all burned up in her dark aura, which rose above her like a flame.

Everyone shot forward, over the men, and landed in their midst.

And then their true powers were revealed.

Akita howled, and the howl blew sonic waves across a whole group of men, knocking them backwards. Lily held up her staff/wand, and it shone so brightly that all the men fell back, pained from the force of the howl's impact.

Miku whirled and spun, the knives all over her body flashing, as she made all the men back up into a corner. No one wanted to get cut by those things. "Ann!" she shouted, and Ann swung her gold sword. Sparks flew from it, and exploded the roof, trapping the men behind a wall of rubble. They banged on the wall, but they couldn't get out.

Al's tires screeched as he kicked into the air, the spinning grinding down guns and other weapons to pieces. Meiko jumped above him, and stretched out her arms. A gas streamed from them, enveloping the men in the fumes, and they all grew dizzy and collapsed

Gakupo, even as low in the building as he was, heard the sounds of a fierce battle. The whole place shook.

He smiled a hopeful smile. Luka was on his mind.

The fight went on. Rin and Len jumped in synchronization, and their ribbons spun around an entire group of men. Then, Kaito flung a huge wave of water, that soon turned into ice.

But the most ferocious fighter was, without a doubt, Luka. She swung her fish wildly, and water flowed out, sweeping away unsuspecting guards. She sliced with it, she blocked shots with it, she even flung sparks from it that turned into small pirhana-like fish. Luka swung it, and swung it, and swung it...

"Luka! Luka! LUKA!" she heard, and stopped, panting. Everyone was staring at her. All the soldiers had been incapacitated.

"Someone's getting carried away...!" said Lily.

"Am NOT!" said Luka.

"You just cut up a wall. What did the wall ever do to you?"

"What?" Luka turned. A wall had been sliced into ribbons. "Oh. That."

"Yeeeah." said Al.

"Well? Don't waste time!" said BRS, running ahead. "Hurry! More will probably come!"

Suddenly, lightning lit up the night from a window across the hall. And someone else's shadow stretched from there. Everyone jumped.

Lily raised her staff and light shone from it.

And across the hall, standing and looking very displeased, was Ata Udne.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note; WHEW! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write this chapter! I listened to **_**Magnet**_** several times during breaks for more inspiration!**

**This is the last chapter of this fanfic. However, I will be making little smaller ones about the Vocaloid's lives after this story. Subscribe to me, and you'll get alerts every time I out up a new one!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, the characters in this, or the songs mentioned in this story and this chapter.)**

**Well, everyone, thanks for bearing with me, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter Twelve

All the Vocaloids tensed. Some gasped, some growled.

And there he was. Standing nonchalantly at the end of the hall. Ata. He did not look please, but his expression quickly change to a smug grin.

"Why, hello there, children." he said.

No one moved or answered to him. Everyone stood stiffly.

"I assume that you've come for your friend." said Ata, stepping forward into the low light from one of the side windows.

"But I'm afraid you can't have him." said Ata, clasping his hands behind his back. "I need him to tell me the number on Hatsune Miku's arm, whichever one of you that is.

_Me? _though Miku, confused. _Why me?"_

He looked around. "Well, that's a shame." he said, shaking his head in mock sadness. "None of you is stepping forward."

He looked up and smiled. "How unfortunate."

Luka couldn't take it anymore. She stepped forward. "Give us back Gakupo, or else!"

"Or else _what_?" sneered Ata.

"Or else we will all rip you to shreds, that's what!" said Luka through gritted teeth. Lily frowned and shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Oh, I doubt that, my dear."

"Don't call me that!" Luka growled, baring her teeth.

"Why wouldn't we lose?" said Al defiantly. "There's several of us powerful Vocaloids, and only one you."

"Oh, really?" said Ata. His eyes searched them all until they found Haku and Yowane.

"Ah, I see that you have betrayed me. It's a shame, really. You could have been so useful."

"What you were doing was wrong." said Haku Yowane coldly.

"Yeah, you ain't getting us back!" spat Black Rock Shooter, her hand tightening on the handle of her cannon.

"Oh, quite on the contrary." smirked Ata. He turned to Haku. "Tell them."

Everyone turned expectantly to Haku.

"It is true. He has made himself into a Vocaloid. An especially strong Vocaloid."

"How strong?" asked Akita.

"Stronger than all of you combined, little children." said Ata. He straightened up and transformed.

Rusty, metal wings sprung from his back. His eyes glowed red. He grew claws, long dark red metal claws, that were as jagged and sharp as a broken bottle. His hair protruded in spikes all over his head, and they now reached down the sides of his face, like needles. Fangs curved down his lips. He became covered with a strange crusty coating of something dried and dark red.

He was a true monster.

But this didn't faze the Vocaloids. Miku stepped forward.

"We WILL get Gakupo, if it's the last thing we do!" she shouted, clenching her fist in front of her.

"Oh, It will be." said Ata, and leaped at her, fanged jaws wide.

Gakupo breathed heavily on the ground. Most of the noises had stopped. He lay on the ground, to weak to stand. _I'm useless,_ he though dejectedly. His hair was in a loose ponytail that curled around him. _I should be up there, helping! _He tried to sit up, but then a searing pain shot through his ribs. He gasped and thudded back down. There was nothing he could do.

So he lay on the ground and awaited his fate.

Kaito jumped in front of the startled Miku and instantly grew a sheild of ice. Ata struck it like a bird flying into a window, then jumped back. "We need more space!" he shouted to everyone, standing in offensive positions. "Run! Run upstairs and don't look back!"

He grunted as Ata screeched like an animal and pushed against the shield. He was pushed back a foot. No one moved.

"GO!" he shouted, and the ice sheild started to crack. The rest of them needed no further insentive, and they all scrambled up onto the roof.

Kaito swooped up after them, Ata close on his tail. It was still raining, lightning crackling in the sky like a fire.

Miku jumped forward and sliced with her long jagged wings. Ata easily parried them with his claws, and Miku was pushed back.

Immediately, the twins ran at him and whipped their ribbons around him tightly. He snarled and strained against the bonds. Ann suddenly appeared above him, raising her majestic sword, and as it whistled down-

Ata broke free, the ribbons falling to pieces. The twins gasped in pain, and drew them back as they slowly regrew. Ann still went forward, swinging her sword. Ata easily dodged it, but he landed right in the path of Al.

Al whirled and his tires spun, doing karate kicks and each time getting his feet closer to Ata's face.

Meanwhile, Miku stood behind him. She ran back to Akita.

"Akita!" she whispered urgently. "I want you to fly down to the ground and enter the door to this building. No one will be there, I think we defeated most of the guards. Then, howl at the floor until in breaks, and retrieve Gakupo. Bring him back up here. As soon as he's here, we can leave. Got it?"

Akita nodded and dove down. Ata didn't notice. He was too preoccupied with dodging Al's attacks.

Suddenly, he caught one of Al's tired with his hands and smiled a horribly twisted and

disfigured smile. Al's eyes widened in surprise as Ata drew Al's foot back and flung him across the roof. He skidded to a stop, marred with scrapes.

Then, he turned. Standing before him, wielding her fish, stood Luka. Her hair glittered with rain. The storm raging in her bright blue eyes was easily ten times the magnitude of the storm in the skies.

"One last opportnity." she growled, raising her fish.

"Not a chance!" said Ata, and swung his claws. Luka deflected them with her fish, and then she swung it. Sparks flew out and sizzed as they landed on Ata. Ata screeched in pain, then swung his claws yet again.

Luka jumped back, and kicked upwards with one of her legs. It hit Ata in the chin, and his head was thrown back.

"You...!" he muttered, then sprang forward. The fight went on.

Akita ran through the door of the building. She looked around.

_No guards. Woohoo, it's my lucky day! _

She leaped into the air, pointed her head downwards, and howled.

The howl shook the building. The floor gave in, and she dropped down and clambered through the rubble. There! An elevator!

She rushed into it, and pressed the button for the next floor down. With a ding, it stopped. She ran out of it, and looked around.

It was a strange chamber full of beakers and large containers. _Nope, not here._ she thought, and scrambled back into the elevator. It went down to the next floor, and stopped. She ran out.

This time, it was a room filled with tanks and plants, and with strange, mutated creatures in cages. She chose not to look, and entered the elevator once more.

The elevator lowered her down on more floor, dinged, and stopped.

The doors slid open.

There, in front of her, was a medium-sized metal room. The walls were lined with many different kinds of torture machines. She shuddered, then looked down.

There was something on the floor.

No. There was someone on the floor!

Gakupo was trembling on the floor, his purple hair strewn all around him, yet somehow still in a somewhat loose ponytail. Ie was coated in sweat and blood.

Akita gasped and stepped forward. What had happened? She cautiously approached him, and leaned down. She sliced his chains off with her sharp wings, lifted him, and then-

"No!" gasped Gakupo. "Put me down!" he struggled and kicked feebly. One of his feet found Akita's face, and she dropped him. He gave a spasm of pain, the aching in his body intensified.

"Stop it, idiot, I'm trying to save your life!" cried Akita, rubbing her face. She picked up Gakupo again and slung him over her shoulder, shielding her face.

"A...Akita?" said Gakupo weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." said Akita, pitying him. "We're all here. Plus two."

"L-Luka?" he asked, too weak to form a full question.

But Akita understood. "She's here too."

Gakupo smiled and allowed his body to relax a bit. By now, The elevator had reached the floor beneath ground level. Akita got out and jumped up through the destroyed floor of the first floor.

She then ran outside, and looked up. The rain pelted her upturned face.

She bent her knees, looked up again, and jumped.

Gakupo was confused. _Wings? Where did the winds come from? Are we flying?_

But this was just a thought in the back of his mind.

He was mostly thinking of Luka.

Ata rubbed his bruised chin and jumped forward. Luka fell down backwards, heaved herself onto her hands, and kicked up. Her feet hit Ata in the stomach and he rose a little into the air and landed a few feet away. He sat up painfully and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

They had been fighting for a while.

Whenever someone else tried to help, Luka said, "No. This is MY fight."

So her fight went on. And the truth was, she was winning.

She was just to fast, fueled by her anger, for Ata to beat her. Her mind was set on revenge, and her mind was set on Gakupo. The song _Magnet_ rang in her ears. There was no way she would let this man walk away unscathed. No way.

Ata was getting slower. Luka swung her fish again, and he blocked it with his claws. But then, one of his claws snapped. He howled in pain.

Luka moved forward and kicked him. He stumbled backwards.

And, then, she thought of Gakupo, and she kicked his arm. There was a snap as it broke. Ata gasped. He was at the edge of the building's top. The city shone beneath them.

"Everyone, power down!" said Haku.

"Yeah, the fight's over. Guy can't win anymore." muttered BRS, transforming her cannon back into a sword and sliding it back into it's sheath.

And that's when the biggest mistake of all was made. Bigger than the mistake of not telling each other when people were watching them, bigger than the mistake of letting Ata into their house. No, this mistake was far worse than that.

Everyone powered down by pressing their amulets again.

Ata grimaced. _I can't believe it! They... they've won! There must be some way... some way to make them suffer...!_

And then a shape flew up beside the building. It was Akita! And over her shoulder was Gakupo!

Luka gasped, and a smile broke through her face. "Gakupo!" she called joyfully.

But Akita was tired. And Gakupo was heavy... so, very heavy...

So she touched down on the nearest solid ground she could find, set Gakupo down, and automatically powered down.

"NO!" everyone screamed, but it was too late.

Gakupo was lying, weak and defensless, next to Ata.

And then Ata grinned.

Before anyone could react, he grabbed Gakupo by the throat.

Gakupo feebly clawed at the hands holding it to no avail. His eyes widened in fear

Ata smiled, drew a knife from his back pocket, and slid it into Gakupo's chest. Blood spurted out. And then Ata swung him over the side of the building and dropped him.

Luka could only watch in horror as Gakupo plummeted five stories to the pavement below like a falling angel.

Immediately, many things happened at once.

Some of the Vocaloids screamed. Some gasped.

"GAKUPO!" cried Luka, and stumbled to the edge of the building. She didn't dare look down, out of fear of what she might see.

"No." she shook her head wildly, as if trying to deny what had just happened. "No, no, no NO! NO, COME BACK! GAKUPO!"

Ata sat on the floor, giggling like a maniac.

Luka turned. And without warning, she slammed her fish into the madman's legs. There was a snap as they both broke.

Aka just kept laughing, his eyes wild and bloodshot. "Yes!" he said. "Go after him! It's no use, little girl!"

Meiko looked at him in disgust. But Miku was the first to react.

"You're SICK!" she shouted. "How could you DO something like that?"

"Go after him, little children! Go after him!" he giggled. It was useless. Ata had lost his sanity.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?" shouted Luka. "WE HAVE TO GO DOWN!"

Kaito nodded. "She's right, we have to!"

And they all went down the hatch and the stairs under it, and into the elevator.

As it went down, one sound stood out from the rest. Luka's sobbing.

The door opened. They were at the bottom floor.

They all quickly ran outside. Lily was the first to find him. Gakupo.

He lay splayed on the ground in a pool of blood. His purple hair was bloody, yet somehow still in a ponytail. The knife that had penetrated his chest lay beside him, ejected by the force of the fall. At least two of his limbs were bent at strange angles. The entire front of his clothes were dyed red. His eyes were closed. He didn't move.

Lily kneeled and listened for a heartbeat over the sound of the storm. She heard nothing. Then, she laid two fingers on Gakupo's neck, searching for a pulse.

There was nothing. Gakupo wasn't breathing. He had no heartbeat. He had no pulse.

Lily stood.

Suddenly, someone broke through the crowd of Vocaloids gathered around the fallen boy. It was Luka.

"GAKUPO!" she cried, and then fell to her knees before him. She looked pleadingly up at Lily.

Lily gazed at her, closed her eyes, then shook her head sadly.

Luka gasped. "No. No, Lily, you must have made some mistake...!"

"Lily made no mistake." said Miku. "I'm sorry. He's gone."

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Luka sobbed. Tears streamed down her face and dropped into the pool of blood beneath her. Her dress was stained dark red.

"GAKUPO! No, oh no oh no PLEASE COME BAAACK!" she screamed.

The twins hugged each other, burying their faces in each other's shoulders. They didn't want to look anymore.

Miku laid her head on Al's shoulder.

Kaito and Meiko held hands.

Ann burst out crying and ran to Lily. Lily stroked her back. It was just too hard to watch, the scene unfolding before them.

Akita, usually emotionless, had silent tears rolling down her face.

Even Haku cried. BRS just stood, shocked, shaking her head.

"WAKE UP!" Luka shouted, and shook Gakupo wildy. His head flopped to one side, and his mouth opened slightly.

"Don't leave...!" whispered Luka. "You CAN'T leave! You just can't!"

Then, she gripped Gakupo by the shoulders and sobbed, "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! Who's going to come down and annoy me before breakfast? Who's going to sit with me on the bus? Who's going to wave at me, that sweet little wave that you always do when you see me? WHO?"

Gakupo didn't respond. He just lay there. A shell of the only boy she had only truly loved.

Luka was shaking, trembling like a leaf in the wind of a hurricane. A wave of images rose into her mind.

Gakupo coming down to help her make breakfast. Gakupo padding out of the closet. Gakupo running from her salt-wielding hand. Gakupo peeling an egg off his face. Gakupo handing her an eggplant. Gakupo teasing her about their song. Gakupo begging for the lives of his eggplants, on his knees.

Gakupo waving at her as she entered his room. Gakupo singing with her, singing their song, holding her close as their voices swirled around them.

She sagged. _He's not going to wake up._ The thought dominated her head. _He's not going to wake up ever again._

She sobbed silently, biting her lip. She tasted salty tears on it.

"_Not bad, not bad! But it needs a little salt."_

"_I think maybe YOU need a little salt!"_

Gakupo's and her voice echoed in her head, discussing eggs. Why hadn't she seen it? Why had she pushed him away? Why had she been so _blind_?

She spoke one more time. "Gakupo, I... I love you. Don't go."

The words felt right, so she said them one more time. "GAKUPO I LOVE YOU! DON't LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

By now, there was not one Vocaloid that wasn't crying.

Miku buried her head in Al's chest. "Why do these things happen in this world? Why?"

Al just closed his eyes and held her.

Luka gently raised Gakupo's head and cradled it in her lap. And then she turned her head up towards the sky. The drops of rain dropped onto her face, mixing with her tears and flowing down to her neck.

And she sang, as a lightning bolt crashed nearby. The static electricity made the hairs on Luka's arms stand on end.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me..."

She was cut off by a rumble of thunder, and another bolf of lightning cut through the dark night like a knife. But she continued.

"That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me..."

Lightning struck yet again, the thunder deafening, and this time she stopped singing.

And then she heard the single, most beautiful sound she had had ever heard in her life.

"I want t-to... d-drown in this m-m-mo...ment of captiva...tion-n..."

Luka's breath caught in her throat. She slowly looked down...

as Gakupo's eyes fluttered open.

Her shining blue eyes met his deep purple ones.

Luka was so surprised that she could only utter on word.

"Gakupo."

And Gakupo smiled, his sweet warm smile, and moved one of his hands in a small wave.

"Hi." he said hoarsely.

There were many things Luka wanted to say. You're alive! How did you survive? Are you really alive? Am I dreaming?

But only one sentence came out.

"I love you, Gakupo." she said, and grinned.

Gakupo grinned back. They were both dirty and bloody, but they were still beautiful to each other. They would always be beautiful in each other's eyes.

"I know." he said softly. "I love you too."

And then Luka leaned down and they kissed.

They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed.

His lips tasted of rain and eggplants.

Her lips tasted of salt and pancakes.

Their hearts beat faster. Luka felt the heartbeat, welcoming it back with joy, and wound her fingers up in Gakupo's purple hair. He pink hair fell around their heads and formed a curtain.

And as they kissed, the rain stopped and the first rays of the sun shone through the sky.

**Epilouge**

Miku blew kisses at the crowd of cheering fans. "Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted over the roar, and strutted backstage.

Gakupo had been rushed to the hospital, half dead, in an ambulance. Luka had stayed by his side, holding his hand, as other nurses treated the other Vocaloid's wounds.

The doctor had walked up to Luka and the others while Gakupo was in the operating room. "He broke an arm and both his legs, and he also splintered some bone in his foot. There were other injuries too. He's lucky that the knife that went into him just narrowly missed his heart, and falling so many stories, too... he truly is lucky to be alive. The lightning's must have been what started his heart up again." The doctor then had looked down and flipped through his notes and graphs. "It's a true miracle." he'd said in disbelief.

Miku squealed once she got backstage. "Eeee! Did you SEE that? They loved me!" She pranced off, then called, "Oh, and Gakupo, Luka, it's your turn! Show em' what you've got!"

Luka had refused to leave the hospital, and slept there until Gakupo was completely healthy again. It took two whole months, but she didn't mind. As long as she was with Gakupo, she was happy.

Once they'd gotten home, all the Vocaloids had thrown a huge celebration. Luka made pancakes.

"Wow, I'm pleasantly surprised!" Gakupo had said, taking his first bite. "These are actually good!"

"You just watch it!" said Luka, and the two of them had laughed.

They never saw Ata again. There was a small article in the newspaper about him. It said: "Ata Udne has been arrested and has been admitted into and insane asylum. He is facing multiple charges, including attempted murder and torture."

Hiro had announced soon after that he was going to make his own recording company just so they could sing.

Their songs had been a huge success, and they were giving their first concert.

Gakupo stood and helped Luka up. "You ready for this?" he flashed her a grin.

"Oh, you bet!" she said back to him. "What? Is someone scared?"

Gakupo blushed. "N-no!" he stuttered. "It's just that I wanted to know if you were."

"Cut the chitchat and get onstage!" called Meiko. "They want you!"

Gakupo and Luka looked into each other eyes and kissed.

"Well, here goes..." said Gakupo, as they walked towards the door...

And they were immediately greeted by cheers. All the Vocaloids had quickly flooded into the crowd, and were cheering. Rin and Len were jumping up and down. Big Al and Miku were calling something, but it was drowned out by the crowd's cheers. Lily had Ann on her shoulders. Kaito had his face buried in a bowl of ice cream. Akita was texting.

Meiko hurriedly joined them, followed by Hiro. They didn't want to miss a minute of the song!

And then, everyone quieted as Luka and Gakupo started singing. Then, they got to the chorus. Everyone waved their arms, holding glowsticks, candles, and flashing lights.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation..."

Luka and Gakupo were both wearing butterfly headsets. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes as their voices swirled around them before rising up into the twinkling star-studded night sky.


	13. Announcement: Sequels!

Important Announcement:

Why, hello there, everyone!

In case you have not noticed, I want to inform you that there has been a mini-sequel made to this story. It's based on Haku and BRS moving into Vocaloid Mansion, a small read, only five chapters. It's called Haku's Troubled Dreams, and you can find it on my profile.

But, that's only a small part of the reason that I'm writing this today. The main reason is... THERE IS GOING TO BE A FINAL FANFIC IN THIS... SERIES... THING!  
The name will be Luka and Gakupo: A Story of Tuna, Eggplants, and Love. You can look it up, or find it on my profile. I will put the story up just as soon as I finish the first chapter.

Believe me, this one is going to be EPIC. And if you are a Gakupo+Luka fan, this fanfiction will make you... spontaneously combust. NO, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. It will make your SOCKS explode.

So, look for it! I think I'll have the first chapter up by... hmmm... Monday, tops, but it might even be there by tomorrow! Thanks for getting this far, and... happy reading!

I LIKE PENGUINS. WHEEEEE! (sorry about that, I'm just SO EXCITED...!)


End file.
